


互利共生

by AOno955874



Category: K-pop, Produce X 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21743797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOno955874/pseuds/AOno955874
Summary: 《同歸殊途》的後篇，請先看過上一篇。會有原創角，名字瞎掰的，跟現實人物沒有任何關係。字數三萬九左右。是HE。（終於）
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Son Dongpyo
Kudos: 10





	互利共生

**Author's Note:**

> 《同歸殊途》的後篇，請先看過上一篇。  
> 會有原創角，名字瞎掰的，跟現實人物沒有任何關係。  
> 字數三萬九左右。
> 
> 是HE。（終於）

互利共生

＊  
韓勝宇剖開自己過去二十九年的人生，發現一顆血肉模糊的真心。

＊  
孫東杓跟韓勝宇在打歌節目相見的那一天，也是他們團第一次獲得一位的日子。  
韓勝宇還記得那天站在台上，看到前面一群小蘿蔔頭歡欣鼓舞的樣子。他們也是奮鬥了好一段時間才慢慢累積了穩定的粉絲群。是真的走出自己的路了呢。韓勝宇在安可時間很快就離開了舞臺，他想過是否該說聲恭喜，但又不想讓孫東杓尷尬，所以最後只是跟著隊友們迅速離開了。  
  
那件事並沒有在他的生活起任何漣漪。就像所有節目都不會談及X1這個過去一樣，那個夏天就這樣被抹除了。

在韓勝宇入伍後，VICTON的成員們開始各自在不同領域發光發熱。等到韓勝宇退伍，他也開始了自己的SOLO活動，大隊固定回歸，公司有一批熟悉的合作夥伴，粉絲群體和平且穩定，他想他是個幸福的人。

如果當年X1還有繼續活動的話，現在也已經走完了漫長的五年。

造假事件的確給韓國的選秀節目造成很大的創傷，不過對於藝人生涯憧憬的新血依舊是前仆後繼地投入這個產業。在時間的淬鍊之下，有些人出類拔萃，有些人勉強抓到了浮木載浮載沉，而多數都無聲無息地消失了。

雖然還是有一些事物留存。

首爾的冬天冷，韓勝宇穿著灰色大衣走在外頭，戴著避免被認出來的口罩，光是隔著口罩說話都能呼出一串白氣。  
  
進店的時候，金宇碩已經坐在最角落的四人桌，朝他輕輕揮手示意。李鎮赫坐在金宇碩旁邊，剛準備要大喊一句，立刻被旁邊的人往腰揍了一下，然後委屈地閉上嘴。坐在李鎮赫對面的曹承衍從背影看來是想大笑，又想起不能引起其他人注意，所以硬生生憋住，整個人趴到桌上去了。

韓勝宇拉開曹承衍旁邊的椅子坐下，跟他們打了聲招呼。  
  
他們幾個朋友一年會聚個好幾次。UP10TION跟VICTON本來就很要好，而曹承衍是個自來熟，輕輕鬆鬆就混進這個群體裡。本來應該還有其他人來的，但近幾年大家各自有各自的事要忙，最後只湊出一個四人團。  
  
對話自然是從近況開始。將身邊的人都聊了一輪，酒酣耳熱之際，不知是誰率先提到了PRODUCE的練習生們。出了團的有，離開原公司到新公司發展的有，轉型的有，但也有人就此泯滅眾人，不知去向。

「我們是很幸運了。」  
金宇碩捧起茶杯，暖暖自己的手。  
「雖然不是什麼完美的結局吧，但好歹，也找出了一條路。」

他們幾個都曾身處谷底，對這個話題自是不必多說。

飯桌上出現了片刻的寧靜。 

似乎是無法忍受安靜太久，李鎭赫先出聲了。  
「啊，我怎麼給忘了呢，東——」  
金宇碩眼明手快地在他的大腿掐了一把。  
「呀宇碩啊你幹嘛？」  
「吃你的肉。」  
金宇碩迅速把肉堆滿了李鎭赫眼前的盤子，曹承衍迅速接著鼓譟「哎這家的烤肉真的美味」，也往自己盤裡拚命夾。韓勝宇反而笑出了聲。

在X1剛解散不久的時候，他們還會時不時跟自己報告孫東杓的消息，但估計也是察覺到了什麼，漸漸地就不談了。  
  
「東杓也過得很好的樣子。」  
最後反而是韓勝宇自己提了，用連自己都想像不到的平淡語氣。還想說些什麼的李鎭赫迅速安靜下來，飯桌上沉默了幾分鐘，比剛剛那種心照不宣更加令人難以忍受，隨後李鎭赫又提了個不著邊際的話題，硬是把之前的氣氛蓋過去了。

聚會依舊相當盡興。他們四人離開餐廳後，又站在門口聊了一會兒天才散。韓勝宇跟曹承衍一起往原路走了沒多久，突然聽見李鎭赫喊了一聲。回頭看，他小跑了過來。

「勝宇哥啊。」  
天氣很冷，李鎭赫每一句話都大口大口地透過口罩呼出了白氣，又因為跑著過來而有點喘。  
「我、我是要說……」  
「我是不太清楚……你跟東杓發生了什麼……」  
他拉下口罩緩了緩，又說：「但你要想清楚啊。」  
「可不是每個人都能擁有那種朋友的，我看著呢，從BOSS組開始，看著你們慢慢變熟，到每天黏在一起，到現在。」  
「不管發生了什麼事，過了這麼多年也該好了吧？」

李鎭赫並不知道韓勝宇那些藏著的小心思，當他們就是一般的朋友吵架了，這個認知讓韓勝宇輕鬆很多。  
就好像他還能重新去與孫東杓成為朋友那樣。

「……謝謝你跟我說這些，鎭赫。」

「不用跟我道謝。只是不要後悔了，哥。」  
李鎭赫只留下這句話，又風也似地跑回去，追上站在遠處等他的金宇碩。兩人不知道說了些什麼，吵吵嚷嚷地最後又並肩而行。  
  
韓勝宇沒說話，感覺到一旁曹承衍的視線，抬起頭，只看到一雙笑得跟狐狸一樣的眼。  
「勝宇哥呀。」  
曹承衍的語氣輕飄飄的，又是那種看似輕鬆，實則每個字都深中肯綮的語氣。  
「說不定東杓，也一直在等一個機會呢？」

＊  
韓勝宇原本應該是有很多機會的。  
  
已經五年了，演藝圈這麼小的地方，怎麼可能沒有一個讓他跟孫東杓重逢的契機呢？在孫東杓的組合也獲得一位，開始有知名度後，兩個團體都有出席的場合愈來愈多了。他只是避開了所有可能對到眼的時刻，只是更加沉默。同團的弟弟們都注意到了這件事，崔秉燦也拿同樣的事情來說過他，不過他總是無法踏出那一步。他覺得自己的勇氣在孫東杓推開他的那一次就全部用光了。  
孫東杓是怎麼做到的呢，在X1還沒有解散時，被他一次次推開後，是怎麼樣依舊笑著黏進他的懷裡的呢。  
  
他的年齡漸長，卻再也沒了一試再試的勇氣。真的太久太久了，久到他都已經忘記，當初是用怎樣的語氣跟孫東杓說話的。聚會後他打開了孫東杓的訊息視窗，上面的日期停留在四年多前，最後連一個字也沒輸進去就關了。  


不知不覺就快要年末了。  
年末之後又是新的一年，等到十年、二十年之後，連他都會忘了現在這份心情。他跟孫東杓會走上完全沒有交集的人生道路。應該會是自己先結婚生子吧，孫東杓還可以在演藝圈作為偶像活躍好一陣子。他能生出一個像孫東杓一樣笑起來很漂亮的孩子嗎？會甜甜地喊他阿爸，撲進自己懷裡的那種？

他覺得自己不是執著的人，卻又想像不到除了孫東杓以外，他還想跟誰成為家人。  
並不是VICTON成員那樣的兄弟，他非常清楚。VICTON的弟弟們是能在五十年後聚起來喝酒，還能笑到前俯後仰的那種兄弟，但孫東杓並不是，他是他心中更難以承認、難以闡明的感情。  
  
這樣慢慢消磨掉心中的感情，總有一天他也能笑著面對的吧。

但這是他想要的嗎。  
當兵的那段日子，他想起孫東杓的時間更多了。痛苦的時候也想、獨自一人的時候也想，想起來心尖就發疼。像是想久了，想的那個人就能破出心臟，出現在自己眼前。他不是情緒容易波動的人，卻在好幾個夜晚入睡前，閉上眼，看見孫東杓轉身離開的模樣，發現淚水不可抑止地掉落。

他並沒有好好地跟他道別。X1解散的那天，他連句珍重也沒有說出口。  
是因為這樣，現在才無法割捨嗎。

其實是，非常想要道歉的。  
對不起，擅自疏遠了你；對不起，擅自斷了關係。  
他給了孫東杓多少次傷害，他就想以百倍千倍的歉意償還。

想對他說，若不是有你，我可能撐不過選秀的那段昏天暗地。  
想對他說，就算世界上存在著討厭你的人，你也依舊閃耀無比。

想說的、沒有說出口的、沒有好好傳達的，為什麼還有這麼多呢？  
彷彿連地球都能包圍起來；彷彿世界毀滅之後，也會和宇宙一同存在。

是因為他原本以為跟孫東杓在一起的時間是永遠用不盡的嗎？還是他覺得，總會忘記的，總能脫身的，而忽略了孫東杓在他心中埋下的不是偶爾會發痛的刺，而是會扎根發芽生長，如今成了參天大樹的種子。

韓勝宇不是擅長後悔的人，但他想，如果任由那棵樹繼續成長，不做任何改變，那麼樹根會深入他心臟的每一個角落，最終吸乾他的鮮血而亡。  
他總得找機會，跟埋下種子的人談談。  


＊  
年末是各家藝人特別忙的時候，各式各樣的頒獎典禮都有表演的行程。今年VICTON也照慣例出席了部分典禮。雖然有些成員還在當兵，而且大家幾乎都在各自擅長的領域裡有了不少成果，但依然想把握這個能以大隊上舞台的機會。

機會也是在這個時候到來的。  
  
今年某場頒獎典禮邀請VICTON，還特別指名韓勝宇參與合作舞臺。除了原本就要準備的團體舞臺之外，還要另外抽時間練習。此外，這次他們還希望能夠記錄下合作成員練習的模樣，作為特別的紀念影片，在表演後放上官方頻道。

近幾年這種模式並不少見。或許是發現粉絲們對於不同團成員間的好感情反應也非常熱烈，而且能一次吸到不同團體的粉絲，這類影片的觀看數總是居高不下，甚至可以超過在酒醉攝影師運鏡下的表演。久了，也有不少新人團體的經紀公司會促成與前輩團的合作，提高自身知名度，也讓新人累積更多舞臺經驗。

從經紀人嘴裡說出那個名字的感覺還是相當奇妙的。韓勝宇想著。

在PRODUCE的時期，雖然他們重回了練習生的身分，但回到宿舍時，經紀人還是會來找他跟崔秉燦嘮叨一下。他那時候說，勝宇呀，那個叫孫東杓的孩子，你別跟他太親近了。論壇上都在罵你們父子營業……  
他那時候告訴經紀人，他知道什麼時候該收手，他早就安排好了。  
結果他其實是愈陷愈深，至今也無法逃離。  


經紀人宣布完這項邀請，鄭秀彬立刻吐槽：「這都幾月了。」

「去玩玩也挺好。」

其他成員唰地一聲通通看向了韓勝宇。  
崔秉燦的表情最是一臉不可思議，但他似乎很快就理解了，理解韓勝宇聽到孫東杓三個字時，總會有一點失去理智，於是他迅速在其他人開口詢問之前作出反應：「不是吧哥，你都快三……十……」  
「秉燦呀，你剛剛說什麼？」  
韓勝宇笑咪咪地看著他，崔秉燦回以更燦爛帥氣的笑容，嘿嘿傻笑了幾聲，自己摸摸鼻子又閉上了嘴。其他成員忙著笑話他，立刻忘了剛剛在震驚些什麼。  
韓勝宇偷偷鬆了口氣。  
崔秉燦大概知道自己是為了什麼點頭的，所以才幫忙轉移話題。在這麼忙碌的年末，自己也不是什麼年輕的偶像了，還會為了什麼事情硬是要抽出時間來參加呢。  
  
但他可能真的對孫東杓三個字沒有反擊的能力。  
這五年來，聽到或看到這個名字，都是給自己的重擊。他現在已經不再試著去看孫東杓的舞臺或是任何影片了。他覺得那並不是真正的解決方法，在打歌舞臺那一次之後他就知道了，如果無法好好說出想對孫東杓說的那些話，那麼一切都只能原地踏步。

不論是想死心，還是重新建立起聯繫。  
他都得再次做出行動。

＊  
這就是為什麼韓勝宇現在站在DSP Media的大門前。  
拍攝地點是參與成員各自經紀公司的練習室，練習時間總共一個星期，攝影師也會提前過來拍攝。韓勝宇帶了一些替換用的衣物，深深吸了一口氣，才在攝影機面前按下了電鈴。為了要剪出「從不熟稔到變成朋友的過程」，從這一刻他們就已經在鏡頭前了。  
  
很快就有工作人員領他進門。踩在白色走道上的時候，韓勝宇還能保持平緩的心跳，但工作人員替他推開會客室的大門時，他卻感覺心臟要跳上了喉頭。

率先轉頭過來的，是身為東道主的孫東杓。

他染了頭髮，是有點淺的褐髮，以韓團成員來說普通到甚至不值得一提，但韓勝宇立刻就想起來了，這是X1被冷凍那時，搬出宿舍前孫東杓去染的髮色。他並不知道孫東杓是不是刻意為之，但這讓他有一種穿梭時光的錯覺。彷彿這五年的隔閡從不存在，他還有機會可以改變這五年跟孫東杓關係的空白。

孫東杓在成團那晚，帶著一張哭得雙眼發紅的臉，下了舞臺後跌跌撞撞地跑來抱他，說，勝宇哥，我們有五年的時間可以一直在一起了。  
韓勝宇也摟著他，低著頭跟懷裡那張可愛的小臉對看，突然興起了逗弄小朋友的心思。  
「但是哥要去當兵啊，怎麼辦？」他說。  
孫東杓氣呼呼地鼓起雙頰：「那也有三年的時間可以一直在一起！」  
「哥把你帶去軍營好了。」  
「這有點太為難我囉。」  
孫東杓在他肩頭蹭完，又抬起頭來對他笑。  
「希望我們之後也能一直在一起，勝宇哥。」  
韓勝宇聽見了他的喃喃自語，但他並沒有回覆，只是把孫東杓又抱緊了點。

結果最終，他們連一年的時光也沒有得到。

沙發上的幾個人在韓勝宇進來之後，立刻起身打了招呼。

韓勝宇無比慶幸自己提前做了心理準備，才沒在看到那個染了淺褐髮的小孩時表現出任何手足無措。他跟每個人都先握了手，將行李箱立在沙發邊，坐下後幾個人才互相介紹一番。離他最近的是李鎭赫，這傢伙的出現反而比孫東杓還讓他驚訝。「你怎麼會在這裡？」韓勝宇用口型問他，只得到一臉「說這麼多幹嘛兄弟當然是來幫你找回兒子」的得意表情，但韓勝宇完全沒看懂他的擠眉弄眼，只當李鎭赫又不按也出貨了。他有點在意三人的合作會不會被好事者拿出來說三道四，但好事者不管什麼都能說，所以也就罷了；再來是尹祉彦，是去年才剛出道的男團成員，一頭亮眼的紫髮，是近期挺有名的帥哥，演了不少戲，在團內擔當門面；離他最遠的則是跟尹祉彦同團的申勛，頂著金髮，是團裡的忙內，才十五歲而已。他們倆因為師兄團的名氣不小，所以一出道就受到了不少關注。  
啊，自己果然又是大哥呢。韓勝宇不自覺地在心中嘆了口氣，表面上倒是還能跟申勛開個玩笑：「如果我在十五歲有了孩子，現在就跟你一樣大了。」  
  
「所以我可以叫哥阿爸的意思嗎？」  
申勛的長相比年紀成熟，但身高還是個小孩，估計沒比當年的孫東杓高多少，說話還有點孩子的稚氣，感覺隨時會開心地蹦起來。

「不，這點就放過我吧。」  
韓勝宇也笑了幾聲。他偷瞄了下孫東杓，後者看起來神色一如往常。

方才跟孫東杓握手的時候，他說了句「東杓呀」，而孫東杓也笑著回應他「勝宇哥」，笑得無比甜膩，彷彿他們從沒有過隔閡。孫東杓也學會在攝影機前後換上不同的面具了。韓勝宇想這或許是種成長，在演藝圈沒有這種能力的話活不下去，但他卻又有點懷念在攝影機前能自在地哭或笑的那個小朋友。  


初次見面總是尷尬。不過有個該討論的主題在那裡，對話也不至於流於空泛。表演歌曲是尹祉彦他們團今年出道專輯的主打歌《BLOOD》，走的是吸血鬼的概念，以韓團來說不算多新穎，基本上相似概念的歌曲一抓就是一把，也難怪多數人認為他們是在第二張迷你專輯才開始脫離了前輩團的陰影。不過，他們團的成員似乎都對第一首主打歌情有獨鍾。  
  
「雖然說因為公司規劃而把這首歌綁上吸血鬼的主題，不過其實這首歌是寫給聖誕夜的。」  
尹祉彦說，這是他們團的大哥自己在出道前寫的曲子，他們家大哥寫了非常多歌曲，自家團員為了能成功出道，集思廣益給每首歌都填了詞，精挑細選了六首交給公司，才讓公司願意將他們打包出道。

韓勝宇點點頭，這樣的故事在演藝圈裡並不少見，也難怪他們會對第一張專輯感情特別深。  
「所以你們想換個概念嗎？」  
「不。」尹祉彦有點尷尬地瞄了一眼攝影機，又迅速轉回頭。「如果能在原概念的基礎上發揮當然是更好的。」

看來這次合作舞臺也是公司的意思。而這兩人之中，比起知名度更高的尹祉彦，申勛倒是顯得自在許多，當然也很可能是因為初生之犢不畏虎。不過，比起長了一張坐地吸粉臉的尹祉彦，申勛更像是特別被安排進來的。  
  
韓勝宇知道自己、孫東杓跟李鎭赫都只是來抬轎的，不過這不妨礙他們想將每場舞臺做到最好。  
也不妨礙他另一個目的，當然。  
  
「如果是聖誕夜的話，」李鎭赫充滿大佬氣勢地翹著腿，一臉認真，「想到的就是白雪嘛，我推薦可以放入冰雪女王艾莎——」  
「不不不那個還是——」  
「鎭赫哥別別別——」  
韓勝宇跟孫東杓在這方面倒是很有默契地立刻阻止。冰雪奇緣都是多少年前的電影了，顯然李鎭赫對艾莎的喜愛這些年有增無減。

「吸血鬼跟艾莎女王在聖誕夜決鬥？」  
尹祉彦話一出，除了李鎭赫極度興奮之外全都一陣無言。  
「啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈那我想推薦鎭赫哥演艾莎女王！」  
好吧，申勛顯然很喜歡這個點子。  
  
孫東杓抹臉，似乎很想趕緊打斷這個幻想：「最常見的概念應該還是吸血鬼愛人吧。」  
「沒錯沒錯，若是艾莎變成了吸血鬼，我就——」  
我就打電話給金宇碩，叫他快把你帶走，不對，這種情況應該要叫整團才有辦法阻止他。  
韓勝宇沒有把吐槽說出口，只道：「不過這個概念就跟原曲差不了多少了。」  
  
原詞也是陳述了只能潛伏於黑夜之人對愛的渴求，在充滿歡欣氣氛的聖誕夜用美麗愛人的鮮血染上了純白的大地，與無法得到的愛人告別，想來是為了配合公司的包裝，將詞做了改動。既要保留公司希望的吸血鬼，韓勝宇也希望能保留最初的聖誕夜概念，至少這是原團成員的願望。  
  
「如果是聖誕夜跟吸血鬼的話，我想到的是拿著十字架的神父。比起只能逃亡，或是被動接受愛的美麗女子，神父有對抗的道具，可以作為保護者的角色，在舞臺的呈現上也可以由我們自己來完成，不必借助伴舞。」  
「啊！好帥氣，我想當！」  
申勛立刻對發言的韓勝宇露出崇拜的眼神。  
「那樣的話，或許拿槍的吸血鬼獵人也不錯。」孫東杓接話，不過是看著申勛的。「不過穿著上就要避免黑色披風了，免得跟吸血鬼太接近。」  
「砰砰砰！這個也很棒！」  
「或許可以來個殭屍跟吸血鬼的大對決？」這是李鎭赫的腦洞。  
「吼——」  
「不，殭屍就有點……因為跟吸血鬼太相近了，可能反而會掩蓋住吸血鬼才是主角這件事。」韓勝宇無視了申勛往自己腿上戳過來的攻擊。  
「那拿著玫瑰經跟木樁的村民呢？」  
「受死吧，吸血鬼！」  
「好像不太能一眼看出是什麼角色呢。」孫東杓像是不想看他那樣，將目光轉向了李鎭赫。「而且如果每個人都有不同角色，似乎會變得太複雜，我覺得單純一點比較好。」  
「那就吸血鬼、神父跟吸血鬼獵人？」  
「贊成！我想當吸血鬼獵人！」

申勛已經整個人穿著鞋子踩到沙發上跳了，不過原團的尹祉彦並沒有制止他，攝影師也似乎是用憐愛的表情拍著，讓韓勝宇想開口制止的話硬是吞了回去。回頭提醒他們剪輯時別把鞋子的部分露出來，對這孩子應該會好一點。

「那麼，神父跟吸血鬼獵人是合作的關係嗎？」  
「以這種狀況來說，有利益衝突或許會更有趣一點。」李鎭赫只要別提冰雪奇緣，說出來的話還是滿可靠的。「比如說，神父希望饒恕吸血鬼，或以較人道的方式處理，而獵人只想要虐殺他。」  
「挺有趣的，只是要怎麼表現這麼複雜的故事就是個問題。」

一直沒說話，只是低頭在思考的尹祉彦安靜地舉起手：「那個——」  
所有人齊齊看向他。  
「所以，這是吸血鬼、吸血鬼獵人跟神父的三角戀，是嗎？」

……？

韓勝宇這才想起被他忘記的「美麗愛人」。不，雖然說吸血鬼跟獵人也不一定要是男性，女性神職人員也是存在的，但他還是傻了一下。  
老實說，現在的社會愈來愈開放，亞洲已經有不少同性婚姻的先例，同性戀在韓國的聲量比起五年前也高上許多，但韓國畢竟還是保守的社會，藝人在這方面發聲也要特別小心，雖然相關議題的表演也是有，不過在年末舞臺上，還是盡可能謹慎會比較恰當。

「太棒了！哥，你是天才吧！」  
申勛從沙發上跳進尹祉彦懷裡，用力揉著長他三歲的哥的頭髮。  
「吸血鬼、吸血鬼獵人跟神父美麗動人的三角戀！」  
「你哥我的頭髮要被你揪下來了。」  
「黑暗又禁忌的戀情！絕對可以引起話題的！」  
「沒錯沒錯，艾莎跟安娜也——」

韓勝宇發覺自己跟不太上年輕人的思維，轉頭看向唯一冷靜的孫東杓，意外地發現孫東杓也偷瞄了他一眼。  
光這一眼就讓他心臟又砰砰跳了起來，好像交換了什麼只有彼此知道的祕密，好像他們同時想起了過去那段孫東杓也會這樣黏在他身上的日子，或者，就這個禁忌戀情的話題想到了彼此——這當然是他的幻想。韓勝宇正了正色：「孩子們，冷靜點——」  
  
最終，概念訂為吸血鬼與吸血鬼獵人相殺的故事，關於有沒有相愛以及誰跟誰相愛的成分，他們決定交由觀眾自行解讀。這首曲子本來前奏就比較奇幻迷醉一點，但MV故事只是單純地結束在吸血鬼殺死愛人的部分。為了營造表演的高潮，他們決定在中段加入雜訊，彷彿回憶逆流那樣的人聲，接Dance Break，以打鬥方式進行，再接上原曲的雙人舞。

概念定下，舞蹈部分也需要做不少更動。原曲有跟女伴舞配合的、旖旎纏綿的雙人舞蹈，是扮演吸血鬼的成員從背後一手摟住女伴舞的腰，一手捏住脖子，作勢咬下的動作。不過若是換成吸血鬼跟獵人，獵人把槍抵在吸血鬼的脖子，似乎也是個方法。

「如果改成往自己的心臟開槍的動作呢？就是明明是要殺了吸血鬼，卻將槍口轉了方向，往自己心上開，砰！」  
孫東杓手舞足蹈的模樣也很久違了。  
X1的出道演唱會有參考成員們的想法，那時很多沒經驗的孩子都怯生生地不怎麼敢發言，孫東杓倒是頗自在的，像是挖不盡的寶藏那樣，不斷湧出新的點子——還成功說服大家把《漂亮漂亮》這首歌加進表演曲目中。他的小腦袋裡為什麼總是有這麼多想法呢？在PRODUCE的時候韓勝宇就這樣覺得了，他就是個閃耀的、讓人無法轉移視線的存在。舞蹈也好、個性也好、才氣也好，這樣的人理所當然會在更高的位置吧。笑容、講話時的神采飛揚、夾帶著方言奶聲奶氣的嗓音……注意到的時候，已經無法遠離了，到哪裡都會是他的身影。  
所以他才無法忘懷。  
他趕緊拿起桌上的水瓶喝了一口，又安靜地放下。

只要能恢復到哥哥弟弟的關係就行。他不想讓孫東杓因為知道自己花費了許多時間才釐清的真實心情而恐懼，那樣不能宣於世的情感，他一個人承擔就夠了。  
他曾經以為遠離是最好的辦法，但近五年來，他的情感只是隨著想念愈發強烈。只是因為得不到而遺憾吧，而遺憾又是能將情感昇華的重要因子，他覺得只要能跟孫東杓重新建立起朋友關係，一切躁動都能平息。  
「……不如把這整個雙人舞都調整過吧？」  
最後他只勉強擠出了這句話。

＊  
孫東杓跟李鎭赫都是原團的主舞，有編舞的經驗，加上編舞老師的協助，他們倆自己跑到旁邊去討論了。尹祉彦負責把確定會保留的舞步先教給韓勝宇，申勛則是開始拿著小臺的攝影機到處亂轉，假裝攝影師介紹DSP內部以及成員們，整場合作非常迅速地開展。

本來預定的練習時間就只有一個星期，雖然也有拍攝後臺影片的需求，但他們也不能在互動上琢磨太多。第一天就在討論與練習中結束了。

「要去吃點東西嗎？」  
韓勝宇還不想那麼快結束難得可以跟孫東杓在一起的一天——這原來是這麼寶貴的時間，以前的他肯定會覺得不可思議。雖然並沒有什麼互動，但在他迅速學完舞之後，李鎭赫就時不時把他叫過來問他編舞的想法，還故意留了東杓旁邊的位置給他。李鎭赫其實心思還是很細膩的，想了想還把尹祉彦也給喊了過來，就怕錄下來後有人會覺得他們是幾個熟人在搞排擠——當了藝人多年，這方面的考慮總是要多一點——申勛玩膩了會自己跑來，所以他們並不著急。

孫東杓穿著跟以前一樣的亮黃色長袖運動服，小手從長長的袖子裡伸了半隻出來。雖然衣服跟以前是不一樣的款式，但他還是這麼喜歡這個顏色。  
那件藏在櫃子裡的，跟他一起買的衣服，果然還是留下吧。

韓勝宇問他想吃些什麼，孫東杓還沒有個答案，聽到關鍵字的申勛立刻舉手：「我！我想吃！烤腸！」  
韓勝宇對他笑著點頭，又轉過頭問：「東杓覺得如何？」  
「就這個吧。」  
他們都是愛護弟弟的好哥哥。雖然尹祉彦只比孫東杓大上一個月，但似乎是在團裡當慣了哥哥，對申勛的提議也完全沒有反駁。

一行人戴著口罩，拿著一臺手持小型攝影機，一起去了附近某家烤腸店。找到位子後，孫東杓無比自然地挑了離韓勝宇最遠的位子。

「說起來，哥哥們跟東杓本來就認識對吧？」  
才剛坐下，尹祉彦就頗會讀空氣地開始話題，而申勛迫不及待拿出攝影機繼續他的攝影任務。韓勝宇對著鏡頭打了個招呼，接著說：「對，認識挺久的了，以前參加過同一檔節目。」  
「我知道我知道！PRODUCE對吧！你們跳了NCT前輩的《BOSS》！」  
申勛一邊說話一邊高舉沒拿著攝影機的那隻手。  
「啊，我真的很喜歡呢，真的太酷了啊，《BOSS》。」

這個話題應該是很尷尬的，但因為申勛的語氣太開朗了，反而當事人的尷尬都顯得多餘。攝影機隨著他的語氣都要被晃了下來，坐在申勛對面的孫東杓眼明手快地扶住。  
「我是因為那個才想跟哥哥們合作的啊！鎭赫哥那個扭腰簡直——」  
「哈哈哈哈，要我現場表演給你看嗎？」  
李鎭赫說著說著就要起身，韓勝宇笑著打了他一下，硬是把他壓回去。  
「這裡太小了，還有你是想把其他客人都引來嗎？」  
李鎭赫坐在韓勝宇跟申勛的中間，要做那種動作，不把桌子掀翻都算好，也有可能會打到旁邊的人。他摸著後腦杓，嘿嘿笑了幾聲：「不過那真是很久以前的事了，沒想到這裡居然還有小粉絲。」  
「啊，但我的One Pick是勝宇哥。」  
「你這小子——」  
李鎭赫立刻搔起申勛的癢。才認識不到一天而已，這種時候韓勝宇就會特別佩服李鎭赫這種跟誰都能有好交情的個性。他在一旁笑完，喝了一點小酒，才說：「謝謝你啊申勛。」   
「哥，你是我從頭到尾的One Pick喔！還有東杓哥，是從頭到尾的Two Pick！」  
「啊，好開心，謝謝你。」  
「我呢我呢！」  
「鎭赫哥是我的快樂泉源！」  
「呀！」  
那廂申勛已經被搔得快整個人跟攝影機一起從椅子上掉下去了，韓勝宇趕緊阻止李鎭赫的進攻，後者才收了手。  
申勛擦了擦眼角笑出來的眼淚。烤腸剛好送了上來，李鎭赫迅速夾了一個放自己嘴裡：「你跟以前的東杓一模一樣，鬼靈精。」  
「我？」  
孫東杓困惑地指著自己，隨後轉了轉眼珠子，露出了像貓咪一樣的笑容。  
「可是哥也不是我的One Pick……」  
「孫東杓！」  
「哈哈哈哈——」申勛又快笑到掉下去了。  
  
真是多虧了鎭赫。韓勝宇細細咀嚼著口中的食物。不然他不知道怎麼順利地開展這個話題。就連鎭赫也在這件事，都會是這話題禁忌的理由。他想迅速把這個話題結束掉，看了一眼孫東杓，後者正拿起杯子，杯裡是鮮豔的橘黃色。  
「東杓不喝酒嗎？我記得你成年了。」

以前X1幾個哥哥們在喝酒時，還會嚴正警告未成年的孩子們不可以偷喝。只是愈是禁忌愈是吸引人，那些孩子總是會以好奇的目光打量他們喝酒的模樣，偶爾金宇碩還會故意拿著酒在他們面前晃，就是不肯給他們試。

孫東杓慢慢地放下杯子，想了一下，做出一副深沉的表情：「嘗過了，只是不怎麼合我胃口。」  
「嗯，我記得你以前喝杯美式咖啡也能被苦到差點吐出來。」  
「……哥……」

韓勝宇有點喜歡孫東杓那個想瞪人但礙於攝影機在拍所以無法發作的糾結表情。他忍著沒笑，嘴角的笑意卻藏不住：「東杓還覺得能喝咖啡就是大人了嗎？」  
「我已經成年了！不需要靠那種東西證明！」  
孫東杓又喝了一口柳橙汁，放下杯子，也不再看他了。那個氣鼓鼓的樣子讓韓勝宇沒忍住，轉到攝影機拍不到的另一邊偷笑。一瞬間韓勝宇感覺他是沒有變的，孫東杓也是他也是，時光彷彿在他們身上從未遠去。

「我想起來了！東杓哥的One Pick也是勝宇哥嘛！」  
還在想申勛怎麼這麼安靜，原來還沉浸在剛剛的話題裡。韓勝宇看著孫東杓，他似乎沒有回應的意思。經過一天的相處，韓勝宇大致上可以知道申勛是個想法比較跳躍的孩子，也許是因為年紀小又都被同團的哥哥們寵著，講話比較不懂得抓時機，常常會不小心打斷人而不自知，講話也會特別大聲，看起來非常希望引人關注。不過這點反而可以當成影片歡樂剪輯的素材，韓勝宇便也沒有多說什麼。

「這樣東杓哥就跟我一樣了！」  
「如果你也參加了那個節目，搞不好我的One Pick就是你了。」  
「真的嗎！」  
申勛傻笑起來，孫東杓伸手揉揉他的頭髮，輕巧地帶過了這個話題。  
「哥哥們會想念那個時候嗎？」  
「什麼時候？」  
「就是節目，節目的全部。」申勛高舉雙手，筷子都快戳到隔壁桌了。「如果我也能跟你們在那時候認識就好了！我看節目都覺得，一定好好玩，還會認識很多很棒的哥哥！啊，為什麼我不早點出生呢？」

一直沒有說話的尹祉彦繼續發揮讀空氣的本領，先是站起來制止快變成殺人凶器的筷子，又把攝影機接過來，再把申勛壓回椅子上：「坐下，坐好，快吃。」  
「哥——」  
「要涼了。」

桌上沉默了一陣，才剛拿回攝影機的申勛又坐不住了：「東杓哥，你覺得呢？」鏡頭直直對著他。  
突然被點到名的孫東杓嚇了一跳，但他比以前沉穩了許多，不會再那樣嚇到彷彿要蹦起來。他低起頭盯著手裡的飲料，沒有看申勛的攝影機。  
「……不怎麼想念。」  
孫東杓搖晃著手中的杯子，鮮豔的色彩在透明的杯子裡滾動。  
「人要向未來看嘛。」他說。  


韓勝宇最後給這頓飯買了單。雖然有一部分人是初次見面，但多虧了李鎭赫與申勛，話題幾乎沒有冷場。  
他開口時都會把話題扔給孫東杓，而孫東杓會輕巧地接個幾句，又把話題傳給總是很有話說的申勛，順便幫他拿攝影機對著他，看起來倒像是個疼愛弟弟的好哥哥。  
  
「東杓愈來愈有哥哥的感覺了呢。」韓勝宇說。「雖然看起來比較更像會受寵的弟弟。」  
「畢竟沒辦法永遠受到寵愛啊，哥。」  
孫東杓對他笑了笑，韓勝宇總覺得這是意有所指，但又似乎只是自己心虛，因為孫東杓接著就用一句「我也成年啦，是該負起照顧弟弟的責任了。」帶過，似乎他說的不是一句對時光飛逝的感嘆，而純粹是在陳述事實。

孫東杓真的長大了很多。以前他總是想到什麼就說什麼，並不是不懂得修飾語句，而是還不知道該怎麼在攝影機前拿捏公眾與私人的分界，現在卻能很好地將話語和情緒包裝起來，就算偶爾透露出彷彿真心的語句，也能用別的話語掩蓋。

那種孩子一樣的直來直往已經消失了，是經歷過很多才會被社會磨成這副模樣的吧。過去孫東杓被鋪天蓋地的黑評攻擊時，也有來找過自己。那時候他最需要的應該是擁抱才對，其實韓勝宇非常明白的，他很努力才忍下了給予擁抱的心思，用盡量公平的冷靜的疏遠的語氣，告訴他怎麼做才是最好的。他想只要小朋友能學著更獨立一點更不繞著他轉一點，他們還能維持在作為朋友最恰當的距離。而如今孫東杓在沒有他的時候長大了，他終究沒能陪伴他的成長。  


＊   
一頓飯吃下來也晚了。五個人在原地解散，各自回到自己的住處。VICTON在全體續約後不久，大家都各自搬出去住了，不過住得也近。孫東杓算算也出道快五年，不知道現在還是不是住在宿舍裡。

「東杓，我送你回去吧？」  
韓勝宇追上那個穿著白色羽絨衣的背影。孫東杓又長高了不少，他總有種吾家有兒初長成的錯覺。  
「不用啦前輩，我住得離公司很近。」  
韓勝宇因為那個稱呼頓了一下，但並沒有停下腳步。  
他必須學會孫東杓那種衝撞了好幾次的勇敢。  
「東杓呀，直接叫我哥也沒關係的。」  
他把那句「以前不也是這樣的嗎」收回了，可以的話，在道歉之前，他才是最不想在孫東杓面前提到以前的人，那會不斷提醒他自己是做了什麼，才把小孩推落深淵。

孫東杓很久沒有回話，似乎低著頭在發呆。韓勝宇用手在他面前揮了揮，他才如夢初醒。  
「啊……前輩，抱歉，怎麼了？」  
孫東杓轉過頭來看他，一副沒有聽見的模樣。韓勝宇覺得自己好不容易鼓起的勇氣又要消失了。以前並不是這樣的，他可以游刃有餘地掌握話題的主導權，或是他們之間的距離，即使是他更依賴孫東杓的那時候也是一樣，所以最後他只弱弱地說，沒有，只是想跟你說說話。

在那次打歌舞臺後，韓勝宇發現孫東杓並不是只對他這樣做。對任何前輩級的人物，他都習慣攝影機前較親密地喊哥，私底下叫前輩。或許是從前被罵上節目不禮貌所留下的心眼吧，並不是想讓他心頭發酸的策略。但韓勝宇的心情反而更加苦澀，因為這代表在孫東杓眼裡，他跟其他那些前輩，已經沒有任何不同了。

他覺得孫東杓離自己愈來愈遠，韓勝宇卻沒有辦法像從前那樣死皮賴臉地黏著他，那會讓他想起自己後來狠心割捨的一切。他也怕沒有抓好距離，自己只會愈陷愈深。  
  
那些疼愛著孫東杓的哥哥弟弟們，是怎麼抓出最適當的距離的呢？不會想要一直待在他身邊嗎？不會希望在他心裡自己最與眾不同嗎？曾經他覺得自己還會那麼與眾不同，所以可以平淡地看孫東杓那些故意引起他注意或吃醋的小動作，甚至覺得一切都在自己的掌握之中，現在想起來那不過就是有恃無恐而已。  
  
所以活該他從名為孫東杓的幻境中跌落。  
那實在是太疼了。  
孫東杓也是這樣的嗎？從抗拒他的黏膩，到被他給的溫柔吸引，最後被推開，重重地摔碎。

他到底親手造就了怎樣的深淵呢。

「見到鎭赫我也很驚訝，我原本以為他最近在忙新專輯，前陣子我們才好不容易擠出時間吃了頓飯……」  
「曜漢發展得不錯，你也有看到吧？演了不少劇，而且打戲都自己來，過了這麼多年跆拳道還是一點都沒忘……」  
「亨俊現在還是很擅長女團舞呢，你也有在繼續跳嗎？我很喜歡你們一起跳舞的樣子……」

孫東杓的住處其實離DSP Media大概有二十多分鐘的距離。在這樣的冬天裡，不論是誰走這樣的距離都會覺得漫長，但韓勝宇卻依舊覺得太短了。他有無數的話想跟孫東杓說，想用那些無足輕重的字句填補五年的空白。但他其實是知道的，他只是不斷拋出那些瑣碎的東西，在邊緣繞著繞著，不敢走進核心。

孫東杓幾乎只是聽著，偶爾給他一些短句子作為回應。過去他們的角色是顛倒的，是孫東杓滔滔不絕地分享著一切瑣事，而他聽著。原來孫東杓那時候是這樣的心情嗎？小心翼翼地拋出一個新的話題，看看對方的回應，在說話的期間絞盡腦汁地想著下一個、下下一個話題。怕那些熱烈就此散去，只要有一秒的沉默，彷彿黑夜裡街燈打下的一道光那樣的溫暖就會消失了。  


孫東杓在一間毫不起眼的民宅前停下腳步。  
「前輩，我的宿舍到了。」  
「啊，是這樣嗎？」韓勝宇左右看了看，那地方非常低調隱密，外面有圍牆跟鐵門把獨棟民宅圍起來，裡面的大門這一側也只看得到一扇小窗，就某方面來說挺適合藝人居住的。「能久違地跟東杓聊天，我很開心。」

孫東杓站在光裡，稍微抬起頭，看著他，眼裡繁星點點。

韓勝宇突然想起從前孫東杓看著他的角度。被抱在懷裡時，孫東杓會仰起頭，瞇著眼對他笑，盡可能將兩個人之間的空隙縮到再小一點、再小一點。  
他此刻，也非常想要抱住眼前的人。  
想交換彼此的體溫與鼻息，想他的聲音在耳邊圍繞，想他也這樣緊抱住自己。

「……快進去吧。」  
韓勝宇聽見自己的聲音說。

孫東杓看著他，雙手塞在羽絨衣口袋裡，小小的臉被毛絨絨的帽子包裹起來。他輕輕地呼出了一口白氣。

「前輩，真的覺得開心嗎？」  
他說。  
「跟我相處的日子。」

孫東杓的眼睛反射著街燈的光亮，明明並沒有水氣瀰漫，卻飽含著某種快要溢出的情緒。  
那會是什麼？韓勝宇沒有什麼讀懂人心或眼神的本事，他只是覺得此刻的孫東杓弱小得像是下一秒就要碎裂。

他不知道該怎麼回覆。他可以很肯定地說，跟你在一起怎麼會有不開心的呢？但那聽起來就像是謊言。如果真的這麼簡單純粹，又怎麼會有接下來的疏遠和離別。孫東杓不是小孩了，不是那個跟他說，哥膝蓋不痛了，不要擔心，快去睡吧，就會聽話回到自己房間的孩子。

跟孫東杓相處的日子，本就不全是愉快的記憶。  
他們是在那種被惡意包裹、充滿金錢糾葛與高壓的環境裡相遇的。會對練習生高聲責罵、傷害自尊心的工作人員；連成長期的孩子都填不飽肚子，卻又要在攝影機前做出大人想要的模樣；無止盡的惡評與嘲弄與毫無理由的謾罵，是在那樣，現在想來宛若惡夢的地方，見到了彼此的真心。

孫東杓帶給他很多快樂與安慰，看見他在舞臺上無比耀眼，就能讓韓勝宇想起自己的初心——只為了能站上舞台而沒日沒夜地練習，相信實力與努力終能開花結果，對世間飽含著純真的好奇，尚沒有被演藝圈的現實粉碎。

但他也親眼見證了孫東杓被一點一滴地摧毀。從練習到瘀青就會喊著疼要人幫忙拿藥擦的小朋友，到看見網路上對自己的惡評，卻轉身告訴所有人自己沒事的、學會說謊的小大人；從還會哀號著撒嬌著唱歌好難等到練完這一句可不可以帶他去吃冰的練習生，成了不管什麼都會在幾天之內練好做好才准自己上台的偶像。  
在他們出道後使用的練習室裡，韓勝宇看見過他一個人躲在角落，把自己埋得小小的；等孫東杓走後，在他原先坐著的地方，滿是眼淚的痕跡。

他們沒有吵過架，因為韓勝宇一次又一次的疏遠，孫東杓變得無比小心翼翼，在他面前乖巧聽話，想要他撒嬌時就靠近，不想要時就離開。他愈是謹慎，韓勝宇就愈是動搖，而必須愈發做出冷漠的樣子。

無數的，說不盡道不明的情感，因為他人、因為現實、因為孫東杓，或是基於他自己的決定，怎麼能以一句開心輕易概括。不把這顆心臟剖開，說上數千年的話語；不細細爬梳整個夏天如盛放煙火般的美好，與其後五年的寒冬，又怎麼能下任何結論。  


「並不全是開心的。」  
韓勝宇看見孫東杓的眼神瞬間黯淡了下來，像是有些退縮了，準備轉身離開。他想要伸出手摟住他，但最終，只是拉住了他一隻手。

「有幸福的、充滿力量的時候，也有擔憂、生氣、掙扎，或是苦澀。」  
孫東杓細瘦的手臂就藏在厚厚的羽絨外套裡頭。

「你來找我的時候，我會很開心；你對我笑的時候，我會很幸福。」  
他想到這雙手曾攀住自己的脖頸，像是候鳥找到棲身之所，將全身心的重量都放在他身上。

「你向我撒嬌，我就充滿了力量。你哭了，我會擔心你；你對自己太嚴厲，我不知道該怎麼幫助你，就會對自己生氣。」  
想到這雙手曾是那麼充滿信任地，緊緊抱住自己。

「還有很多……不是我能定義的情感。即使在我們沒有聯繫的這段日子，想到你，也是。」  
韓勝宇的手向下滑，握住孫東杓冷冰冰的手掌心。

「可能在別人眼裡，我不太會動搖，不怎麼激動或是苦惱。」  
天氣太冷了，他想讓小朋友趕緊回到溫暖的室內，卻不想放手。

「但你總是能輕易地牽動我的情緒。」  
他輕輕捏住孫東杓的小指頭。

「東杓呀。」  
小巧的、圓圓的指尖。

「你對我而言就是這麼特別。」  
韓勝宇覺得，這可能是他畢生最誠實的時刻。

「所以，只有跟你相遇的這件事，我從來沒有後悔。」

＊   
李埈赫坐在沙發上盤腿啃零食，放在腿上的手機螢幕還播著某支最近熱門的舞蹈影片。他聽見鑰匙轉動門鎖的聲音，抬起頭。  
「回來啦？」  
「嗯。」  
「臉好紅啊，東杓。」  
「……外面太冷了，凍的。」  
「快去洗熱水澡唄。」  
「好。」

孫東杓一路走進自己房間，包包扔一邊，外套也沒脫，直接趴倒在床上。  
  
他把臉埋進枕頭裡。

臉好熱。  
但是很想哭。  
不是因為什麼溫暖的理由，只是很想哭，傷心的那種。

但他不應該要傷心的，他聽見了很溫柔的話語，從他深深在乎過的人嘴裡聽見的。  
那為什麼他還是眼淚流個不停呢。

那隻握住自己的，漂亮白淨的手，與那個人的嗓音，在腦裡揮之不去。

還是練習生的孫東杓，早在等級評價時，就開始觀察誰是適合同組的人選。  
能夠在賽事初期就獲得人氣的練習生，長相一定好看，實力也必須要合格，或至少要展現出潛力。

有幾組人馬上台時，臺下的討論聲會特別熱烈。幾個特別出名的他是知道的，但這瀏海長到眼睛都看不見的人，是哪個團體的前輩啊？

明明出道過了，為什麼還要來呢？  
從一開始便背負了「有粉絲基礎是作弊」、「出過道的不要佔名額」種種罪名。他們一定覺得那些好奇探究的視線無比刺眼吧。在孫東杓看來這也的確是有那麼一點點不公平——喝過電視台水的人當然不一樣了。

啊，是《Save Me》，那個前奏一下子就聽出來了。  
聲音挺好的。

「請伸出你的手，Save me。」  
那個人唱著，那個人說，救救我吧。

如果能夠一次成功，誰想要再來這樣的節目讓人指指點點呢？在練舞室裡練得昏天暗地，分不清外面是夜是明，終於出道後原以為走上的會是光明的道路，卻只是再次落入了新的黑夜裡。  
誰不願意打從一開始就是能收到無數愛意的人呢。

孫東杓是看到的，看到他們緊握的手，以及決心重新跨出那一步的勇敢。  
孫東杓那時知道，是他了。  


後來韓勝宇曾經問過孫東杓，為什麼那時候會選擇自己，明明誰看孫東杓都是個小顏狗專挑好看的人當成員，怎麼不是挑他們家官方門面崔秉燦，或者也同樣是門面，還一出場就收穫無數敬畏目光的金宇碩。  
孫東杓轉轉眼珠子，假裝自己在回憶。  
可能是因為你的手很好看吧。他說。

他有多溫柔，現在的孫東杓就有多疼。  
那樣的話語，就好像在嘲笑他這些年來的痛苦全都是庸人自擾那樣。

為了不要對那些回憶基於曖昧模糊而產生想念，孫東杓時不時就會翻出來想。他對那些記憶碎片爛熟於心，從永久珍藏的，到想起來就疼的。第一次想的時候彷彿心臟被撕碎，第二次的時候剛癒合的傷疤又被他扯開，等第三次、第四次，撕久了也就可以習慣那種疼。

但不代表不疼了。

那些被他放進歌詞裡的東西，都經過再而三的琢磨。寫詞的老師對他說，你先把自己最原始最赤裸的心情，用盡可能簡單直白的方法記下來吧，那才是最能撼動人心的東西。

他寫下了，一遍又一遍。寫詞的老師說，這樣寫也是一種療傷，在你成長的過程中，你會有更多傷口，那些都是你創作的養分。  
但他覺得自己好不了。  
不論在那之後有多少新的不幸降臨，不論在逐漸長大的過程中受盡了多少折磨，都不及那個人的離去。

所以他鬼使神差地問，跟我相處的日子，你真的開心嗎？  
我跟你相處的日子，現在想起來，都只有疼痛與苦澀。  
明明我曾經如此珍惜與你一同的時光。

他希望自己留給韓勝宇的，全都是開心美好的東西。希望自己不被他討厭，希望他偶爾還能記住，自己忍耐著、好好哭完後，才在他眼前綻放出來的笑容。  
但卻又希望他也如此痛苦，能嘗到自己萬分之一的孤寂。

在那些，反省自己是不是做錯了什麼，而夜不成眠的日子裡，他總是想，韓勝宇現在應該很輕鬆吧，是那樣雲淡風輕又游刃有餘的樣子吧。他輕而易舉就能把自己耍得團團轉，自己在他眼中肯定很傻。但他從不後悔選擇韓勝宇，因為他確實接收到了，求救訊號，只是，他早該在將人救上岸後，頭也不回地離開才是。

將過往燦爛美好的回憶都抹上利益的色彩，看起來就都合理了。但仔細審視，卻仍有許多歪曲的軌跡。  
  
他阻止自己想要離開演藝圈的念頭。明明他離開的話，韓勝宇會更輕鬆才是。  
他在打歌舞台後臺試圖跟自己說話，在他們已經好久沒聯絡之後。是因為他也愧疚嗎？想要重新跟他建立起聯繫，好像這樣就是原諒，過去的都已經過去了嗎？  
就連，會答應參與有他在的合作舞台、擅自陪他走路回家，還說了那些奇怪的話，全都無法理解。  
  
孫東杓看不懂那些行為。  
  
八歲的鴻溝真的很大。  
大到曾以為成為大人後就能追上的距離，到頭來卻只有愈來愈多謎團。

他那樣跑著跑著，曾以為能縮短的，最終只有更遠了。  
也許是因為，他從來沒有接近過韓勝宇的心。  
  
所以他才放棄了追逐。 

＊  
第二次練習還是在DSP Media的練習室。孫東杓早上還有行程，就先請工作人員放他們進來，下午才會出現，李鎭赫於是開始教其他人新的編舞。  
昨晚孫東杓沒什麼反應，只說自己要回去就放開了韓勝宇的手。他講那些話會不會太突兀了呢？或許給孫東杓造成奇怪的壓力了吧？韓勝宇滿腦子都是這些事情，雖然身體還在跟著音樂動作，心卻已經不知道飛到哪裡去了。

「勝宇哥，你這部分先學一下動作，等東杓來了再跟他配合一下。」  
「啊？」  
旁邊申勛跟李鎭赫的雙人舞剛結束，李鎭赫就跑來找他了，韓勝宇站的剛好是李鎭赫的對位。  
「你放心，我昨天已經跟東杓談好了。說是我跟申勛配合，誰讓我太高了呢。」  
李鎭赫一臉「我辦事你放心」，讓韓勝宇有些哭笑不得，說得像是他不高一樣。那段舞的開頭，是獵人從背後伸手，從吸血鬼的肩膀環住，像要擁抱一樣的動作，緊接著卡點掐住吸血鬼的脖頸。他們預計要利用舞臺光跟隱形眼鏡的顯色效果，製造出獵人的眼睛變為血色、不知何者才是吸血鬼的錯覺——跟結局對應。後面吸血鬼輕輕用手覆上獵人的手，兩人將手交握，必須配合將手伸至相對應的方向，才能在複雜的手臂動作之下混亂觀眾的眼睛，讓吸血鬼扮演者順利逃脫。吸血鬼跟獵人一邊共舞，一邊緊盯著彼此，彷彿隨時會痛下殺機，卻又在舞中交換了只有彼此——只有獵殺者才能懂的眼神。

「從兩人彷彿合而為一，到愛與殺意的無法切割，我都要哭了，鎭赫哥。」  
申勛大力讚賞這段編舞，而李鎭赫雖然似乎沒有很懂，但還是非常得意地接受了稱讚。  
韓勝宇愈發覺得他無法理解年輕人，已經從五年前跟不上年輕人的追劇速度，到現在連舞臺概念都無法理解了嗎……哎。

那時為了理解X1的孩子們——主要是愛追劇的孫東杓——在說些什麼，他會跟著他們一起圍在沙發上看劇。

劇本身不難看，只是也沒有特別吸引他，他更樂意把這段時間拿去學點奇特的個人技。但他愈來愈沒有辦法理解孫東杓在說什麼了——即使他那時已經決定保持距離，但作為隊長，他還是要負一定的照顧責任。事實上，想起來他們的確不太常理解對方在說些什麼，只是他們最黏膩的時候，兩人誰也不在意這回事。

PRODUCE 20人跟代表一起開的那次Vlive，在最後結束的時刻，孫東杓不小心把自己手裡發光的蠟燭燈給甩掉了。他一臉不知道該怎麼辦地拿著蠟燭白色的本體朝韓勝宇求救，但韓勝宇正沉醉在整個賽季快要結束的放鬆氛圍中，沒能立刻了解他的意思，只是因為想抱住他，所以抱住他了。或許他那時候想的，是此後再也無法任意地抱他才是。孫東杓的蠟燭燈後來是李鎭赫幫他修好的，他拿著完好的蠟燭燈又跑到韓勝宇身邊，要韓勝宇背，韓勝宇又抱緊了他。阿爸，你真的是接收器壞掉了吧，只知道抱抱。他笑著要韓勝宇轉身，攀上他的背。是阿爸的抱抱訊號需要你接收呀，他說。

從這些微不足道的小事，誤解與無法溝通一點一滴現出真身，他們將其歸咎於八歲的年齡與閱歷的差距。不是沒有過的，出道前孫東杓覺得他太黏人了，或是出道後韓勝宇覺得他太黏人了。可是那又怎麼樣呢，韓勝宇想的是這不過就是專屬於夏日的記憶，他們總會分離，事實上也做好了分離的準備。他以為自己做好了準備，最後他卻只把這件事當成放棄孫東杓的理由之一——即使我跟他，有機會變成我們，也無懼社會的眼光和批判，這道鴻溝也只會不斷增長，最後承載這一切的感情只能崩解。

他有千萬種理由說服自己，趁著孫東杓還是小孩子的時候，能推得多遠就推得多遠。小孩子的恢復力是很快的，今天哭完，明天爬起來又忘了疼，到時候他就會笑著喊別人阿爸了。他只是忘了孫東杓並不是外表看起來那樣稚嫩，他是會在失敗的地方爬起來再衝刺一次，跌跌撞撞也要跑到終點的青春期少年。

那時是誰突然說的，所有人都在看著電視呢，熊熊盯著手機來了一句：「羨慕可以成為韓勝宇女友的人……勝宇哥你上Theqoo熱門文章啦。」  
「哎……不是說別看那種論壇了嗎？專心看電視吧。」  
他剛說完，電視劇正好進了廣告。李翰潔又煽風點火地接了句，東杓呀，你想要怎樣的新媽媽？

李翰潔總是會在奇怪的地方脫線，比如最晚察覺到他跟孫東杓之間微妙的氛圍，那時也沒能理解客廳裡突然所有人沉默是怎麼回事。或許他還以為孫東杓會像PRODUCE那時一樣，喊著「勝宇哥是我阿爸呀！誰都不能搶！」鼓起雙頰氣得可愛。

最後孫東杓還是回話了，看也不看任何人，好像電視廣告多好看似的。只要不是娶我親媽就無所謂。他說，引起所有人大笑。韓勝宇也合時宜地笑，只是他笑的理由跟所有人都不一樣，是有點苦澀的。他還記得孫東杓跟他那一次源於雞爪的約定，說好的雞爪後來因為種種理由變成烤腸、紫菜包飯還有咖啡廳約會。他那時候還沉迷於或是假裝沉迷於新手老爸的角色扮演，「東杓笑的時候是不是很漂亮」、「真想生一個這樣的兒子」，這些話信手拈來，如今他也想不起來究竟是不是出於營業，只是他的營業範圍很廣，連在店裡也把孫東杓當成三歲小朋友餵食。  
「哥……我可以自己吃……」  
那時孫東杓鼓著塞滿食物的臉頰，邊嚼邊抗議，吞下了嘴裡的東西後卻又很自動地接下了韓勝宇夾來的烤腸。  
「你就當作是讓哥體驗一下新手老爸吧，我不是說了嗎？很想要東杓這樣漂亮的兒子呢。」  
「……但我媽媽不可以嫁給你。」  
韓勝宇剛往自己嘴裡塞了一筷子的烤腸，立刻被這句話噎到，好不容易把烤腸吞下去了，就開始笑，笑得停不下來。太可愛了，他還記得自己那時候這樣想著，是真心的。

只要韓勝宇娶的不是孫東杓親媽，就跟孫東杓從此毫無關係。韓勝宇後來看不下電視劇的任何一幕，雖然他緊緊盯著電視，眼也不眨。跟孫東杓變得毫無關係這個認知突然讓他恐慌，明明他早該做好了準備。  
他只是怎麼樣都不想承認，這已經是既定的未來。

＊  
孫東杓到了之後也不在狀態，雖然舞步是精準地做出來了，但卻明顯沒有精神。韓勝宇大概知道跟自己脫不了關係，不過他也好不到哪裡去。

一次不斷手臂打結腳又互踩的雙人舞結束後，申勛拉著孫東杓就著舞討論起來，雖然大部分都是申勛在說，幾乎要把整個可歌可泣的愛情故事——韓勝宇沒發現自己默默接受了這個設定——編完了。孫東杓愣愣地聽著，看來也是跟不上申勛的腦洞。

「因為吸血鬼殺了獵人的家族，就此產生交集的兩人，卻在無數次交手的過程中產生了惺惺相惜，但在愛的背後卻是無法逃脫的命運！」  
「哦……哦……」  
「所以我認為開頭的舞，就是這樣這樣這樣的動作這裡，」申勛拉起孫東杓，用他的手來手舞足蹈，「應該要再更表現出獵人的無情，後面再這樣這樣那樣，表現出的糾結情緒才顯得更加可貴有層次。」  
「好、好……」  
「還有這裡的雙人舞，東杓哥你現在想像自己是吸血鬼，你對獵人勝宇哥有著不一般的情愫，勝宇哥更是深愛著你，但你們卻必須有一個人死在對方手上！」  
「這樣啊……」  
孫東杓已經一臉我不知道這個人在說什麼我只是個沒有感情任他操控的木偶。旁邊獨自練著SOLO部分的尹祉彥轉過來，無聲地比了個抱歉的手勢。  
「最後的悲劇結局是身不由己，還是恨意超過了愛呢！不論如何都必須傷害自己所愛的人，這種苦澀與糾結的心情，東杓哥能懂嗎！」  
「哈啊……」  
孫東杓嘆了一口氣。  
「我是覺得，如果愛的話，就不會想傷害他了吧。」  


孫東杓總是能突然戳進韓勝宇心裡某塊最為懦弱的地方，彷彿知道什麼東西剋他，就用盡全力往弱點攻擊。曾經他是這麼以為的，後來他想並不是這麼回事，應該是他對孫東杓太多心虛與虧欠，在他面前才會永遠只有弱點，無處可逃。  
所以此刻他停下了假裝練習其實是在觀賞外表是小學生的孫東杓被內在是小學生的申勛糾纏的行為，告訴李鎭赫自己出去洗把臉，就離開了練習室。

他靠在窗邊，冬天的冷風從衣領灌進來，他全身發涼。  
愧疚像黑洞一樣要將他的心臟整個吞沒。早知如此，何必呢，只要沒有達成愛或傷害其中任一條件的話，就不會來到這樣的結局，偏偏他什麼都有，所以才走到了這種境地。  
  
他得時時刻刻提醒自己是為了道歉而來，為了他所做的一切。妄想著能夠透過建立起新的關係，就將過去的事情一筆勾消，真是狡猾的大人。  
他一點長進都沒有，在跟孫東杓有關的事情上。  
沒有辦法跨出這一步的話，是不能前進的。

韓勝宇在外面吹了一會兒冷風才回到練習室，還沒開門就聽到裡面鬧哄哄的。申勛一見到他立刻跑過來抱住他：「勝宇哥，我要告訴你一個秘密！」  
剛認識沒滿兩天的孩子突然對自己這麼親暱，讓韓勝宇一時有點無法習慣，但還是牢牢接住他。  
攝影師也跟著跑過來，臉上掛著爽朗的笑容。看起來為什麼這麼像整人節目？韓勝宇特別小心地表示：「怎麼了？」  
「東杓哥他——」  
申勛看似想要壓低聲音，聲音卻大到整個練習室的人都聽得見，但其他三人都是一臉我不知道我就算知道也不會說的表情，於是韓勝宇更困惑了。  
「他說他沒有勝宇哥的手機！」  
「……沒關係，我再給他就是了，怎麼了嗎？」  
申勛整個人跳了起來，轉向那三個人的方向喊：「東杓哥，是我贏啦！」  
孫東杓擺擺手。  
「你贏了你贏了。那就照你說的做吧。」  
「那東杓哥你可要專心點。東杓哥的實力跟才氣才不是只有這種程度而已！」申勛一蹦一跳地跑過去，用力從背後抱住孫東杓，把他舉起來轉了一圈。  
「呀啊啊你幹嘛！」  
孫東杓抓住他的手想扯開。一旁的尹祉彥看起來想阻止，只是沒來得及，申勛就把孫東杓不怎麼溫柔地放下了：「這是我們團的打氣儀式！打起精神來啊東杓哥！」  
「你還記得我是哥啊！」  
「東杓哥你真是太可愛了——」

韓勝宇又一次覺得自己跟不上年輕人的思考。  
「……抱歉，有人能說明一下嗎？」茫然的韓勝宇舉手發問。  
「剛剛申勛要東杓打電話給勝宇哥你，喊你回來決定誰的詮釋才對。」尹祉彥說。「但東杓說自己換過手機，通訊錄跟Kakao帳號也順手清空了，所以變成告訴勝宇哥這件事，從你的反應來決定。如果勝宇哥說沒關係，就是申勛贏；如果勝宇哥假裝抗議，就是東杓贏。」  
「哦……」

但韓勝宇其實是很動搖的。  
他只是太習慣不流露出情緒了，也覺得自己沒資格在五年不聞不問後還要求對方留著自己的聯絡方式，才能一臉鎮定地表示，沒有關係。  
所幸申勛又開始嚷嚷，東杓哥你知道你刪掉了我多麼想要的東西嗎？孫東杓看著他，表情有點愉快，說，加油啊，你還有五天時間可以要到。啊，你也刪掉了我的號碼嗎？李鎭赫在奇怪的時機點加入戰局，尹祉彥已經不知道該從誰開始阻止好了，偌大的練習室又開始鬧哄哄的。韓勝宇想要勉強自己融入那個歡樂的氛圍，好忘卻孫東杓刪掉他聯絡方式這件事背後有什麼含義，他揚起笑容：「所以，是什麼詮釋？」  
「就是那個結局，」總是負責解說的尹祉彥自動開口，「東杓覺得，最後是獵人跟吸血鬼對彼此的怨恨戰勝了愛意才想要殺了對方，但申勛認為那是因為太愛了，愛與恨意的糾結讓人痛苦，才想把痛苦的根源抹除。」  
「……你們還真是在探討很深的話題呢。」  
再這樣下去都能出書了吧。  
「對吧對吧！就說了我是對的！所以勝宇哥也要認真一點啊！」  
申勛跑過來，拉起韓勝宇的手，把他一路拉到其他人的所在地，拉進那個歡快的氣氛裡。

韓勝宇覺得李鎭赫說的那句話某種層面上還是能贊同的，孫東杓跟申勛在奇妙的地方有點相似。並不是自我中心或是自說自話，是更核心的東西。  
比如，能自然地靠近他，將他帶進自己的世界。

韓勝宇通常是個被動的人，在非必要的事情上，比如人際關係，或是跟誰交好，認為沒有絕對必要的事情，他通常不會花費心思去做。  
他更傾向等著，在必要的時候出手或給予支援。這可能是因為當了隊長，或者總跟比自己年輕的孩子待在一起，不知不覺養成的習慣。有人對他說過，他就像一陣和煦的暖風，不在的時候好像沒什麼，但在的時候特別讓人安心。  
所以很少有人會注意到他其實不知不覺從某個對話或氛圍中脫離。這種時候他會想著，啊，好像又不小心被排除在外了。就像奇數人一起行動，總會有個人不小心落單，並不是有誰刻意針對，而是意識到的時候，就已經不在那裡了。  
  
但孫東杓是能注意到的。  
孫東杓總是看著他，知道他在哪，如果發現他不見了，就會自然地跑過來，拉起他的兩隻手倒退著走，眼神一瞬也不瞬地看著，笑著說，哥走得太慢啦。  
他曾經覺得這是孫東杓的特殊能力，後來才知道，那是因為孫東杓一直把他放在心上。

孫東杓是那樣把他帶進自己的世界裡。  
是韓勝宇把他推開了。  


＊  
當天晚上，申勛還有其他通告，沒有參與他們的飯局就由經紀人帶著先行離開了。  
飯局到一半，尹祉彥突然開口：「我想跟各位說句抱歉。」  
其他三人對看，滿臉困惑。  
「怎麼了？怎麼突然？」韓勝宇問。  
也許是因為會拿著攝影機拍攝的申勛不在，尹祉彥看起來沒有平時那樣拘謹了：「就是，申勛他，對前輩們的態度很失禮吧，他平時其實很收斂的。回去我會跟其他哥哥好好管教，想請前輩們不要放在心上。」

的確不能說完全不失禮，但也並沒有到會讓人生氣的程度，畢竟他們也不是會端著前輩架子的人。  
「這個年紀這樣才活潑啊。」李鎭赫大笑了幾聲，給尹祉彥的杯子裡又再添點酒，但尹祉彥只是低著頭。  
「不，怎麼說呢……」  
他有些欲言又止，捏著自己手中的玻璃杯好一陣子，才又開口。  
「畢竟，這場合作也是因為那孩子才有的……那孩子可能某種層面上，會認為自己是主導者，所以太過急於求好吧。」

在尹祉彥口中的申勛，是他們那間經紀公司社長的姪子。雖然是靠著實力、通過正式舉辦的選秀成為練習生的，但靠關係才成功出道的懷疑論從來沒有消散。最一開始他非常在意，後來倒是很大方承認這件事了，不知道是經歷了怎樣的心境轉變，甚至還會開始運用這層關係。  
比如這場合作，就是他要求公司社長請人安排的。

申勛是《PRODUCE X 101》的忠實粉絲。  
當時才十歲的他因為看了這個節目，看了《BOSS》組翻跳的表演，才想成為練習生。他每一集節目都看很多遍，操縱著還不熟練的手機投票，甚至拉了許多親戚一起。卻在出道夜票數差被揭露的那天，一切美好的夏天回憶都成了地獄。那種自己真心了一整個季節的熱情，到頭來發現全都是騙局的落差，讓他剛燃起的夢想瞬間熄滅了。  
他其實大可以放棄這個夢想，再去找其他好玩的事情做，但申勛對這個節目異常執著。他真的開始練習唱歌跳舞，一邊等待節目造假相關人士的判決結果，以及X1的結局。  
最後，等來的是X1的解散。  
彷彿延續了整個夏天的僅僅是場供人笑罵的鬧劇。

他其實並不是整個團所有成員的粉絲，也有更喜歡卻落選的練習生，但不論落選或非落選練習生們後來在哪、發展得多好，對他來說，那個夏天仍舊飽含遺憾。  
像是自己的夢想也跟一百零一名練習生一起被狠狠踐踏了。

他走不出來。  
明明跟自己沒有直接的關係，明明最直接受害的也不是自己，心裡卻始終有個大洞無法填補。  


「後來他認為，只要能成功出道，和最喜歡的前輩們一起完成夢想中的舞臺，就能給當年的缺憾劃下句點。我也勸過他不要給前輩們添麻煩，但他很堅持。」  
「前輩們都已經各自發展得很好的了，但還願意來配合我們，甚至不在意因為這個成員組合被說話，我真的不勝感激。所以我想，前輩們可以不需要一直遷就他，有什麼該說的話，他太吵或是什麼的，儘管告訴他沒關係。今天對東杓也是，如果不喜歡他那樣碰你的話。」  
「畢竟任性的是我們。」  
尹祉彥說完，一口飲盡杯裡的酒，又給自己倒了一杯，卻一直低著頭。

飯桌上是詭異的沉默。

韓勝宇想著，他們誰又何嘗不是呢。就算過了五年，造假的傷害依舊揮之不去。  
雖然演藝圈裡已經沒有人會提了，但無所不在的黑子依舊會以此作為攻擊他們的武器。韓勝宇跟孫東杓是被當成既得利益者的，韓勝宇當初必須一肩扛起隊長的責任，回答尖銳又無法由他處理的問題，要撐著不能倒下，好好穩定團隊氛圍，這給他造成了很大的心理壓力；孫東杓更是因為換初C的爭議受到大量抨擊，一直延續到他重新出道、新團慢慢爬起來都是如此；李鎭赫也好不到哪裡去，因為衝擊的落選反而接到不少資源，開始個人活動，卻也被借題發揮，認為他是最大受益者，在造假漫長的調查階段，以及X1解散之後，一舉一動都會被遷怒或好事之人攻擊。

他們全是抱著出道的夢去的，卻在最終發現，撐過了節目期間的地獄，地獄還在人間。

只要是跟PRODUCE沾上點關係的練習生，誰都逃不掉。

可以笑著提那些過往，不代表過往的傷害從不存在。

最後，是李鎭赫先開口的。  
「對我來說，只要站上舞臺，就要盡全力把舞臺做好，僅此而已。」  
他的聲音在吵雜的餐廳裡依舊清晰無比。

尹祉彥抬起頭。

「誰為了什麼理由促成這場合作，對我來說並不重要。我在答應之前就知道勝宇哥跟東杓會參與了，也知道可能會有什麼問題，但我想完成這場表演，想跟他們一起，就是這樣。」

這話說得，太有李鎭赫的風格了。韓勝宇忍不住微笑。他看向尹祉彥，說：「我們也只是在做自己份內的工作，既然都答應這場合作了，自然心裡有分寸，所以你不用擔心。」  
「誰還沒點黑子呢，是不是從那節目出來的都一樣。」孫東杓隔著一半的袖子，用小手捧起飲料。「我還覺得他們對我是真愛呢，一直追著我跑。」  
韓勝宇頓了一下，想伸手揉揉坐在斜對面的孫東杓的頭髮，但沒有這麼做。

孫東杓放下飲料，沒事人一樣：「啊，但申勛真的是，為什麼那麼能說啊，還抱來抱去——」  
「抱歉了……」  
「東杓你自己也挺能說的哈。」  
「鎭赫哥！」  
……

韓勝宇或許也沒有從五年前走出來。  
對於好不容易再次出道，卻因為造假事件沒能享受到更多的鮮花與掌聲這點，已經能夠慢慢地從憤懣轉為遺憾了。但還有未竟之事，從五年前，到現在，他一直想著的。

他那時候，在X1解散的那天，為什麼沒有好好抱抱孫東杓呢？  
就算是最後的道別也沒有關係。  
他想或許，或許，光是要面對解散的決定，他們就都已經用盡了所有的力氣。

他們是那麼不巧地在那樣的地獄中相遇然後別離。

如果能重回紙花紛飛的出道夜，在孫東杓抱著他說，我們接下來五年能一直在一起的時候，他會這樣告訴他。  
對不起啊，東杓，接下來的五年，你得靠自己走下去了。

但我會去找你。  
雖然來得很晚，雖然非常笨拙，雖然會傷了你很多次心。

但我一定會去找你。  
因為我有想要傳達給你的，  
非常重要的事物。

＊  
「哇！」

DSP公司的大門前其實很常有粉絲蹲守，在孫東杓他們團累積起不少知名度後，頻率也漸漸高了。  
但被藝人蹲守還是第一次，還是剛剛才道別過的對象。

「……前輩，嚇人是你的新興趣嗎？」  
「是不是我的新興趣我不知道，但你挺容易被嚇的，這點我記得很清楚。」

因為沒有攝影機的關係，孫東杓終於能夠好好瞪韓勝宇了，換來後者一個被逗笑的表情，他決定瞪得更用力一點。

「東杓現在要回去了嗎？」  
「……前輩不需要陪我走這一段也沒有關係，我已經自己走很多遍了。」  
「不，我是想跟你說說話。」  
孫東杓捏著側背包的肩帶走得很快，但韓勝宇的步伐還是比較大，輕踩了幾步就追上他，與他並肩前行。  
為什麼明明長高了，還是比不上這人的速度呢。  
孫東杓想，他怕是一輩子都跑不過。

過去韓勝宇能輕易地追上他，也能輕易地離他遠去。  
他就是這樣，一派輕鬆地，離開他們獨一無二的關係。  
只留下孫東杓一個人。

「我有很重要的事想說，而且是，早在五年前就該跟你說的事。」  
「哇，那真的是過了很久。我想我都忘了吧，前輩也沒有必要提了。」  
孫東杓走得愈來愈快。  
  
「我……」  
韓勝宇很遲疑。孫東杓幾乎沒有看過他這樣，雖然他是溫和的人，但在需要立刻做決策的時候，絕對不會優柔寡斷。  
不過誰知道呢，五年是能改變很多人的，他現在跟韓勝宇，不過就是前後輩的關係而已。

「我是想，向你道歉，為很多很多事情。」

五年前的孫東杓總是覺得自己一定做錯了什麼。  
在無數次受到黑子鋪天蓋地的攻擊後、在韓勝宇疏遠他後，他都覺得，一定是自己在某個沒有留意到的時刻，犯下了什麼滔天大錯。  
他去問了好多好多人，X1的哥哥弟弟們、經紀人、朋友、家人，我是不是哪裡做得不對。所有人都告訴他，沒有，你沒有做錯什麼，你一直都很乖，把事情做得很好。  
後來他在演藝圈裡摸索打滾，逐漸明白，成為藝人遭受到的很多事情是不講道理的。他花了很長一段時間撐過來，現在也能盡量無視那些言論，以自己的方式過活。  
他不想跟韓勝宇說得一樣，讓自己的夢想成為沒有價值的東西。  
是韓勝宇最後的那句話，成為他的力量。

但是對於韓勝宇的疏遠，他至今無法找到任何可以安撫自己的理由。  
他想他肯定還是做錯了什麼。

「……今天是什麼道歉日嗎。哇。」  
孫東杓不擅長隱藏情緒，他花了很久時間才學會對什麼事情都不能立即做出反應，而是要迅速在腦袋裡做出最適當的判斷，要無比自然。  
他盡量讓聲音聽起來冷靜又平穩。  
「嗯，不能說沒有受到今天的事情影響，不過，這是我一直都很想做的事。」  
「……前輩做了什麼需要跟我道歉的事嗎？」  
孫東杓停下了腳步，抬頭看向韓勝宇。以前，看著他的時候頭要抬得更高，但孫東杓從沒覺得在韓勝宇面前這麼沒底氣過。  
他沒辦法看那雙眼睛。  
他看著自己的模樣專注得讓人想哭。曾經孫東杓以為那雙眼睛會永遠溫柔地追隨自己，直到他有一天再也找不到，接著發現，不管做什麼也無法挽回。

首爾冬天的夜晚怎麼會這麼冷呢。

「我……一直在想著，X1解散那天的事情。還有在那之前，更多更多的事情。」  
韓勝宇一直看著他，即使孫東杓迴避了視線，還是能感受到。  
「我有很多事情都必須向你說明，但首先，我想先向你道歉，對不起。」

孫東杓想低下頭，但低下頭，眼裡的水就會擅自掉下來了。  
太弱小了，他想，在這個人面前，他就會變得異常脆弱。他還是沒有成長。

「東杓應該也有注意到，X1的時候，我刻意疏遠你。」  
「那是因為，從一開始接近你，就是算計好的。」

孫東杓知道的，孫東杓不是笨蛋，他知道父子營業給他們兩人都討了多少罵，也知道在這樣的生存賽中特意接近自己的人，可能會存有什麼心思。  
但他並不討厭。  
他也需要很多很多愛，需要很多很多擁抱，需要能明確告訴他自己有價值的人。在成為初C被推到世人眼前時，是他第一次受到了洶湧如潮水一般的攻擊與探究的目光。他急切地需要有人抓住他的手。  
而那個人正好是，他也想救的韓勝宇。

「等到了成團後，我不想繼續下去了，所以才疏遠你。」  
「我傷害了你。我做了很多，讓你痛苦的事情，並且沒有給予任何解釋。」  
「我不認為能得到你的原諒，但我想還是必須好好說明——也許只是為了讓我自己心安吧。對不起，我是這麼卑鄙的人。」

只不過是相互利用而已，雖然那時孫東杓並沒有存著這樣的心思，但回頭去檢視所有的軌跡，他覺得就是這麼簡單的東西。

「勝宇哥。」  
孫東杓想，這個稱呼真是久違了。像是某種咒語，他躁亂的思考冷靜了下來。他把即將掉下來的眼淚迅速抹掉。  
彷彿回到了那時候。  
只要韓勝宇在，一切痛苦都可以煙消雲散的時候。

「我也從你那裡得到了我想要的東西……我們是扯平的。」  
所以他必須解決五年來一直深藏在心底的情感。  
他想知道答案。  
「比起那些，我自己也可以想得出來的事，我更想知道為什麼……是因為愧疚想讓自己心安？是不想讓粉絲發現所以營業？還是因為是隊長的責任？我搞不懂。」  
「勝宇哥，你有很多，讓我直接放棄的機會。」  
「你可以不用在簽售會上替我灑花；不用在我生日的那天，特別發官咖文祝我生日快樂；跳《笑的時候最漂亮》那首歌，你可以不用理我每次對你說的話或者做的動作；你可以把照顧我的責任全部交給其他哥哥，不需要偶爾又突然來勾著我的肩膀，或是找我十指緊扣。」

態度曖昧不明，像是不願意親近，卻又偶爾，給予一點施捨般的溫柔。  
孫東杓是被不斷的試探與痛苦凌遲給磨滅了最後的想望。

「在我想要放棄的時候，你可以不用故意激我，說這樣我的夢想會失去價值，那你就不用再見到我。」  
「那次打歌舞臺，你不需要來跟我搭話。」  
「你甚至不需要來參加這場合作，不需要在昨天，對我說一些很奇怪的話。」

他有時候會幻想，韓勝宇跟自己是一樣的嗎？會想念那些，他是他救贖的過往，想念到離別的那天，所有美好的事物都變成憎惡的存在，卻又在往後化為巨大無比的遺憾。  
再也沒有一個人可以讓孫東杓有這麼複雜的情感。從全心信任的、給予自己愛的對象，到追也追不上，渴求無比的身影；最後，是午夜夢迴時總也逃不開的悲傷。  
韓勝宇說，孫東杓對他而言，是特別的存在。  
對孫東杓而言他又何嘗不是。

「勝宇哥，我想不明白。」  
「請你告訴我。」

如果他能得到答案，能不能從五年來的深淵解脫呢。  
他總是會想起韓勝宇。  
不管做什麼事、去什麼地方，不管自己改變了多少，好像都無法忘記，他的聲音與身影，他的溫柔與殘忍。  
韓勝宇好像已經長成了他心裡的一部分。  
作為他成長的代價，留存在心上。

＊  
韓勝宇是個謹慎的人。  
他不太強出頭，沒有把握之前不會行動，在偶像營業範圍外，也不做什麼出格的事情。谷底翻身後又因為造假而被冷凍的經歷讓他變得更加小心翼翼，直到現在也是如此。

所以他從來沒有打算把那些心思告訴孫東杓，就算多麼想將他緊緊擁在懷裡也一樣。

他知道自己國家的社會風氣依舊保守，也不知道孫東杓對那種感情是怎麼看的——或許會無法接受吧，自己曾視為家人一樣的哥哥，對自己居然抱持著那樣的心思啊。況且，不論對方跟自己的性別是否相同，如果沒有抱持著相同的心情，在知道了對方的心意之後，也就沒有辦法再以原來的模式跟對方相處了。  
他不認為在造成了那種傷害之後，孫東杓對他還有任何抱持那種情感的可能，所以最好的辦法，就是永遠將這件事當然自己的秘密。

只要孫東杓願意再接納他成為朋友，就已經是最好的結果了，就算再怎麼不濟，至少也必須補償五年前沒有說出口的道歉。  
  
這樣就夠了。

「……東杓，你是個討人喜歡的存在。」  
他試圖在自己的腦袋裡找出最適當的詞彙，要仔細避開可能洩漏心思的語句，並且，得找出最合理的答案。  
「雖然最初是出於那種目的接近你，但就像我昨天說的，你也帶給了我很多美好的事物。」  
他從沒有想過會被孫東杓這樣反問，也不曉得在自己沒有注意到的時候，是不是也從哪洩漏了更多。  
「我想要切斷與你的聯繫，但又捨不得你，還有跟你在一起的回憶。而且身處同個隊伍，也不能做得太明顯，所以，你所說的那些理由都是對的。」  
孫東杓跟他難道不是總無法理解對方的存在嗎。  
「讓你無所適從，對不起。」  
為什麼總是能在關鍵的地方看穿他呢。

  
「勝宇哥，剛剛說的是真話嗎？」  
「……當然了。」  
「那昨天說的，你無法定義的情感，是什麼？」

孫東杓的眼神清澈無比，韓勝宇從裡頭看見自己正在說謊。

「……人的情感有的時候總是說不清的，大概就是那樣的東西吧。」  
像要衝破胸口的，劇烈跳動的那個東西，真希望它可以安分一點。  
否則他快要掛不上笑容的面具了。  
「東杓應該也有體會過吧？對某個朋友的某些方面非常喜歡，但不是全部的他都能接受，大概就是類似這樣複雜的事情。」  
「聽起來勝宇哥的確有討厭我的地方呢。」  
孫東杓對他瞇起眼，狡猾地笑了。  
「啊不，我不是那個意思。我的意思是，人是很複雜的，兩個人碰上當然會更加複雜，所以很難說清楚。」  
「嗯，我明白的。」

孫東杓把手從羽絨衣的口袋伸出來。那雙手即使塞在口袋裡那麼久也似乎凍到有點僵，他自己哈了口熱氣，搓了幾下。  
「我呀，倒是曾經有過『勝宇哥的全部我都喜歡』的時期，最簡單的，一句話就能說完的那種。」  
他捏住身上包包的肩帶，表情像是在苦惱許久後，終於放下的坦然。  
「勝宇哥，八歲的差距真的很大，對吧？」

韓勝宇有種預感。  
就像X1解散前，孫東杓來找他，說也許無法再繼續待在演藝圈那時候一樣。  
像是他要走到很遠、很遠的地方，不會再回頭。  
  
  
他在孫東杓說「就到這裡吧，不用再送我了」而轉身的時候，依舊追了上去。

「東杓。」  
他看著他停下腳步。  
「我在簽售會上說，你就像我的家人，這是真心的。」

他看著他回頭。  
「但我還是刪掉你的聯絡方式了，勝宇哥。」

韓勝宇曾經在節目上對孫東杓說，如果我不是你的One Pick，我就要把你的手機號碼刪掉。  
那是全心信任的人之間才會有的小玩笑，因為知道他們的感情深刻到並非一句話就能摧毀，所以撒著嬌要對方承認自己就是那麼獨一無二。  
  
但孫東杓是那樣執著的人。會把全世界最美味的糖果用雙手捧著遞到你面前，也想要你給他這輩子最用力的擁抱。

如果不是韓勝宇的第一，他就寧願沒有。

＊  
孫東杓還是被送到了宿舍，除了「明天見」，他沒有再說任何話。  
他想明天不會剩多少個。

五年啊，是他曾經以為可以睜眼就與那人相見的日子。他其實早就做好了心理準備，韓勝宇是有原團的，他總得回去，那才是他的歸屬。  
他只是沒想到夢醒得那樣快。  
他故意採取冷漠的態度，避開很多會與韓勝宇見面的機會，不想太早知道，在那些他為了愛與痛苦無法成眠的時候，韓勝宇的人生並沒有因他而產生任何改變。  
那些特殊關係只存在他的認知裡。  
韓勝宇的人生在遇到孫東杓後，不過就是多了個認識的人，僅此而已。

他會乖巧地接受朋友的身分。  
再一下就好。  
等他掉完這次的眼淚，他就真的不會再試圖追上去了。

＊  
一個星期很快就結束了。  
聖誕夜那天，韓勝宇跟VICTON的成員們一起走紅毯，也順利完成了自家團的演出。大概再過三個表演就是他們的合作舞臺了，他先到後臺去做準備。

下午已經彩排過了，也不是第一次出席這樣的典禮，但他還是異常緊張。

後來的練習孫東杓沒有再出現任何異樣。他們都是有很多經驗的藝人了，配合起來也很順利。沒有人提及那一晚發生了什麼，唯一的改變就是，孫東杓不管在鏡頭前還是鏡頭後，都像從前那樣喊他「勝宇哥」。

韓勝宇想，也許就是這樣了。  
在一個星期結束之後，他們的距離只是兜兜轉轉又回到了五年前。

這樣就夠了嗎？

燈光暗下的時候，韓勝宇深深吸了一口氣。  
略帶迷幻感的前奏響起，觀眾的歡呼聲也適時出現。

吸血鬼自黑暗中睜開雙眼，暗紅色的光陰鬱又邪魅。  
他跟同類一樣，潛伏於深夜覓食，這是吸血鬼的天性。就像人類將牲畜與植物視為維繫性命不得不殺的生，對吸血鬼來說人類的鮮血亦是如此。  
「我無法將你割捨。」  
朝著獵人唱到這段詞的時候，吸血鬼的口吻是戲謔的，像是在說，你感到榮幸吧，能成為我盤中的佳餚。  
他的身形嬌小但矯健，人類的掙扎與反抗在他數百年的獵食過程中，沒有留下任何痕跡。

獵人的家族也是那樣成了吸血鬼的獵物。  
彷彿註定與他糾纏一世，自他有意識以來，唯一知道的，便是替家族報血海深仇。他們多次相遇，卻總被吸血鬼逃脫。  
十年，二十年，在一次成功重傷吸血鬼後，他開始迷茫。殺了這個傢伙，然後呢？他的一生都與吸血鬼扯不斷關係，他存在的意義就是報仇，除此之外不作他想。  
愈是思考，愈是在意。  
「我無法將你割捨。」  
獵人對吸血鬼唱這句詞時已經無可自拔，唯一逃脫的方法，就是與他一同毀滅。

作為一個藝人，在自己開始創作之前，收到的詞曲不一定能與藝人本身產生共鳴，更多人是找出自己生活經驗中相似的情緒來表現。雖然韓勝宇並不能理解獵人的心情，但不妨礙他扮演好這名角色。

樂曲中刻意用來轉場的人聲雜訊過去，武打部分也順利結束，就快到雙人舞了。這段在原曲中的歌詞，是以吸血鬼的視角描述對美麗女子的渴望與欲求，但套用在新的概念上也莫名相合。  
「我追尋著你而來……」  
他走近那個小小的背影。他看了很多遍的背影，屬於會蹦蹦跳跳地走在前頭，在某個時刻突然轉身，回頭對他笑的人。  
「你的鮮血是我所望……」  
他的手繞過那個窄窄的肩膀，他其實想緊緊擁抱住這個人，卻只在重鼓聲奏響時掐住他的脖子。  
「親愛的，這月色就是暗示，我會抱緊你……」  
燈暗下。他的手覆上另一道溫度，十指扣上他的指間。配合過無數次的雙手纏綿糾結，他從他懷裡逃脫。  
但誰也沒有放開彼此的手。  
「……將你交給我吧。」  
對看的那一刻，心裡所有的情感幾乎要無處可躲了。  
韓勝宇想著，原來他對這個人只能執著。

不是由於樂曲的浸染或迷惑。  
只是在那一刻再度確認這個事實。

他看著孫東杓的眼睛。除了這雙眼、這雙手、這個人，再也沒有誰能在他心上。

韓勝宇在PRODUCE第二次公演時，選擇了《遇見你》這首歌。  
其實他是想跟孫東杓一組的，但膝蓋那時積水嚴重，孫東杓又理所當然會選擇跳舞，最後在身體狀況與私心之中，他選擇了自己的未來。  
他那時候想著誰呢。在看著歌詞，教組內的弟弟們唱歌時，他只能想到一個人。  
「你選擇了我，成為了我的力量。」  
  
早在那時，他就已經深陷其中。

＊  
表演收穫了無數掌聲。  
所有人下了臺，讓工作人員替他們處理身上的配備順便擦汗，也一邊接受訪問。旁邊的孫東杓像孩子一樣嘮嘮叨叨的，說自己覺得吸血鬼多麼厲害武打戲多麼強音樂多麼神，引來攝影師一臉笑意。韓勝宇也忍不住笑了。

「我覺得最值得的，是還能跟勝宇哥和東杓一起表演……」  
李鎭赫的聲音依舊那麼有辨識度。聽到自己名字的兩人回過頭，看著他。  
「他們是我很重要的夥伴，也是很好的朋友。」  
他在鏡頭前笑得無比帥氣。  
「能夠跟他們，還有新認識的夥伴祉彥跟申勛一起完成這場舞臺，是非常棒的事。」  


「快！讓開讓開讓開！」  
「申勛——冷靜一點——」

轟隆隆的響聲傳來，三人看過去，只見尹祉彥追著申勛，申勛推著一臺附了輪子的推車，上面放了一個大大的禮物盒。攝影師像是算好了一樣，立刻將鏡頭轉過去，沒漏掉韓勝宇困惑，以及另外兩人期待的表情。  
嘎吱一聲，申勛停下了推車，在一塊被特別清空過的地。

「祝你生日快樂、祝你生日快樂——」  
VICTON的成員們不知從哪裡冒了出來，故意齊唱著不同調的生日快樂歌，主唱不在，崔秉燦秀了一把超尖的高音。  
「祝你生日快樂，勝宇哥——」  
孫東杓、李鎭赫以及週遭工作人員也迅速加入齊唱行列。  
「祝你生日快樂——」  
最後一個字下，尹祉彥跟申勛合力將禮物盒的紙盒子攤開，裡面是一個十六吋的大蛋糕，蛋糕正中央畫著一隻史努比，臉部線條只有寥寥幾筆，但笑眼稍微垂下的樣子像極了韓勝宇本人。

「……這也太大了點。」  
韓勝宇冷靜地評價。

「看起來太美味了！不愧是我！」  
「是我找的蛋糕師傅厲害。」  
「哇……這吃得完？」  
「史奴比草稿是我畫的哦！」  
孫東杓對著攝影機揮手示意，讓鏡頭拍到史努比尾巴上方。孫東杓從練習生時期，就沿用下來的自畫像笑臉，小小一個藏在那裡。

「這是東杓畫的？」韓勝宇轉過頭來。  
「因為申勛拜託我了嘛。」孫東杓一臉得意地對他笑。  
像是他們什麼都不曾有過。

「……謝謝你。」

當年他們並沒有機會好好慶祝韓勝宇的生日。其實慶祝是有的，也買了個小小的蛋糕，X1團員們圍著蛋糕、戴著生日帽給他唱歌。但那時的氛圍極其壓抑，在連造假的公司都已經報導出來後，總有種不知道該如何面對彼此的尷尬。他們唱完歌、吃完蛋糕，短暫的派對就結束了。

只是孫東杓悄悄地塞了張紙片給他，就在替他戴上生日帽的時候，藏在帽子裡頭——明明團裡約好為了不讓彼此挑禮物困擾，都不送禮物的。紙片上畫了一隻史奴比，抱著一個小男孩，男孩的表情是孫東杓畫的那張笑臉。紙條上頭寫著「謝謝勝宇哥總是照顧我，希望未來也能繼續相見。」  
如果是在他疏遠之前，孫東杓應該會寫「以後也請繼續當我的阿爸」吧。  
他是那樣小心翼翼地試探，那樣害怕分離。  


「勝宇哥，快來許願吧！」  
申勛把韓勝宇推到蛋糕旁邊，一群人圍著他。  
史努比手上插著寫了「30」的蠟燭。尹祉彥借了打火機過來，把蠟燭點燃。  
「那第一個願望，希望我的家人、朋友、VICTON的兄弟、ALICE們，大家都能平安健康。」  
「第二個願望……」  
韓勝宇淺淺地笑了笑。  
「我最近弄丟了非常重要的……事物。它陪伴我度過了人生最低谷的時候，帶給我許多快樂的時光，希望不論我能不能將它找回來，它都能……永遠幸福。」  
他覺得自己好像說了什麼奇怪的話，挑了挑眉，但並沒有多作解釋。  
「第三個願望——」  
韓勝宇閉上眼，不久後睜開。  
他將蠟燭吹熄。

在分食蛋糕的間隙，申勛悄悄跑過來找韓勝宇，極其慎重地打開了Kakao的視窗。  
「勝宇哥，求加好友。」  
「……不需要這麼緊張沒關係啦。」韓勝宇笑著接過手機，輸入了自己的ID。「拿去吧。」  
把手機拿回來的那一瞬，申勛立刻原地轉了個圈，又大喊了句「Yes！」還嚇到旁邊的工作人員。  
申勛跟被嚇到的工作人員比了個手勢致歉，又看向韓勝宇。  
「……怎麼了嗎？」  
「勝宇哥。」  
他一臉正經。  
「你失去的東西，一定也會很著急地想把你找回來。」  
說完，他開始往自己口袋裡開始掏東西。  
掏來翻去，最後拿出了一小疊白色的小紙條。還嘀咕了句「幸好沒弄爛。」  
他把小紙條放到韓勝宇手上，跟韓勝宇說了句「所以不用擔心！」就不知為何突然笑著，跑去跟其他人說話了。

那些紙條上畫的是蛋糕的設計圖，在潦草的蛋糕旁有很多線，指示了哪裡要用奶油、巧克力、糖粉，或是蛋糕哪一層要用什麼口味；蛋糕表面還有一些圖樣，看起來是蛋糕表面裝飾的草稿。  
有些草稿的史努比旁邊，畫了一個替牠戴上生日帽的小男孩，有些是小男孩為史奴比送上一塊小蛋糕，有些是一個人穿著史努比裝，笑得很溫柔的樣子。共通之處是，全都在小角落畫上了那個熟悉的笑臉表情。  
有幾張草稿上面還寫了字，似乎原本是打算用奶油畫的，但因為太長就放棄了。  
——希望勝宇哥能永遠幸福。   
圓圓的、小小的筆觸，這樣寫著。

＊  
那天晚上，韓勝宇坐在床上，把沉在Kakao最底下的那個對話視窗點開。他思索了很久，還是沒能想到要在對話框裡打些什麼。  
正打算按個打招呼的貼圖算了，突然手機一個震動，他一時嚇到沒拿穩就掉了下來。  
再拿起來的時候，映入眼簾的是李鎭赫的對話框通知：「所以你跟東杓怎麼樣了啊？」  
……還有不小心按到發送的，一個親吻的貼圖。  
……糟透了。  
他急忙把通知滑掉，想把貼圖收回——說起來，東杓說已經把他的聯絡方式刪掉，意思就是說封鎖他了，這樣他肯定也看不到——訊息瞬間顯示了已讀。

韓勝宇沉默地看著手機畫面。  
或許，這代表孫東杓其實沒有刪掉自己？  
也可能是最近解除了封鎖？  
不管是哪一個——  
都好像讓他獲得了一點勇氣。

他回覆給李鎭赫「正在努力」然後關掉了李鎭赫的訊息通知。  
指尖敲打在手機螢幕的聲音都叫他有些心慌。  
「抱歉。」  
「東杓，你現在有空嗎？」  
「我想跟你說說話。」

訊息已讀了幾分鐘，他才收到了Kakao的來電通知。  
「……勝宇哥。」

明明頒獎典禮剛結束，他們才分別不久，為什麼就如此想念這個聲音呢。

韓勝宇覺得自己捏著手機的手都出了一層薄薄的汗。

「不好意思啊東杓，你應該很累了，還打電話來吵你。」  
「沒事。怎麼了嗎？」  
「你在宿舍裡嗎？」  
「嗯，等等就要睡了。」  
韓勝宇起身，穿上外套，隨手拿了家裡鑰匙跟錢包就出了門。  
「嗯……就是，我想說……」  
鎖門的時候他把鑰匙弄掉了好幾次，成功鎖上後，又胡亂把鑰匙塞進口袋裡。  
「……最近你有喜歡看的劇嗎？」  
「……勝宇哥？」  
電話那一頭的疑惑毫不保留地傳達過來。  
啊，真是，為什麼要選擇電話呢，必須即時回覆的話太不適合現在這種狀態了。但韓勝宇又是真的很想聽見他的聲音。  
感覺聽到他的聲音，就能充滿力量。

「哦，不，不是的……就是你知道最近年末嘛，很快也要過農曆年了，回老家就會被問東問西……哥也到這個年紀了，會被問有沒有女朋友……」  
「哥，你今天才剛滿三十吧。」電話那頭的人語氣無比冷靜。「還是偶像，上頭也有還沒結婚的姊姊，這麼快就催到你了嗎？」  
「啊……嗯……對，親戚就是這樣麻煩的東西呢……」韓勝宇在心中向自己親切友善體貼的親屬們道了歉。「東杓沒有被問嗎？」  
「沒有，回去基本上就是吃東西，或是幫媽媽忙。」  
「東杓真的很孝順呢。」韓勝宇停頓了一下，這個話題他不知道該怎麼接下去，總不能說以後我家也請你多多指教吧。「那所以東杓最近有喜歡看的劇嗎？」  
「最近比較忙，所以……」  
「這樣啊，還以為……因為記得東杓以前很喜歡的，那個，《德魯納酒店》，是叫這個名字對嗎？」  
「啊……很久了呢。」  
「對，就是突然想起來這回事……我們以前會一起坐在沙發上看的。雖然，哥沒怎麼看進去呢，那時候應該好好欣賞一下的……嗯……不，我是說……東杓最近有特別喜歡的歌嗎？」

韓勝宇覺得自己的腦袋亂到無法好好思考。  
出了大樓門口，冬季夜晚的冷風就毫不留情地鑽進他的外套裡。

「偶爾會聽一些抒情歌吧。」  
「這樣啊。說到抒情歌，我最近剛好回頭聽了《遇見你》，就是Paul Kim的那首，以前競演的曲目，你還記得嗎？」  
「記得。」  
「看著歌詞很有感觸，覺得那就是我想要的生活呢。呵呵……」  
「哥想結婚了嗎？」  
「……啊？」  
「那首不是被稱作『歷代級求婚曲』的嗎？」

……說起來，的確是有這麼一回事。  
韓勝宇覺得自己的臉熱到不行。他在凌晨的冬天於街道上慢慢跑起來。

「啊……嗯，對，最近開始在思考這類的事情……」  
「這樣啊，原來是哥自己想結婚了。」  
「……還……還沒那麼早。」韓勝宇頓了一下。「東杓希望我結婚嗎？」  
「如果哥喜歡，也覺得時機合適就結吧，這不是我能決定的。」

這個回答讓韓勝宇有點小失落。他在路上遇到了紅燈，在原地踏步，好讓身體不會因為突然停下等等又要跑起來而受傷。

「……所以哥，有喜歡的人嗎？」  
……就是你啊。

才剛降下的臉頰熱度又立刻湧上來。  
但韓勝宇是不會這樣說的，如果他有辦法這麼輕易說出來，怎麼還會蹉跎了五年才打這通電話。  
「只、只是說說而已……」

他真的花了太久。  
若不是在表演的時候確認，這一生可能都不會有下一個讓他這麼在乎的人，他可能還要蹉跎更久。

但他還有幾年可以浪費呢。孫東杓不會永遠不變，不會永遠等著他。如果繼續這樣下去，終有一天，只會看見他在遠離韓勝宇人生軌道的那條路上漸行漸遠。

「……Paul Kim最近也出新曲了，我滿喜歡的，推薦你去聽。」  
「好。」  
「……對了，東杓後來開始寫詞了對吧。從沒想過你會有興趣呢，如果那時候能多教你一點就好。」  
「就是……隨便寫寫而已，因為公司也希望有這樣的形象。」  
「是嗎？我很喜歡你們出道專裡，你寫的那首歌。」

韓勝宇輕輕地哼唱起來。  
那首歌是孫東杓第一首SOLO曲，曲風有些悲傷，而且因為歌詞加成，又從悲傷走向了悲痛的程度。  
是少年在描述別離愛恨的歌曲。

他聽見電話那頭，傳來撞到什麼東西的聲音。  
「東杓？」  
「……沒事，我只是不小心撞到了……」  
「還好嗎？」  
「還好……」  
  
韓勝宇想了想，又說：「你寫詞的第二首歌，我也很喜歡。」  
那首歌曲的旋律更加輕快一點，從上一首描述痛苦的曲子，變得更像是……對在乎過的人可愛的詛咒，希望你沒帶傘的天就下起雨、希望你趕時間時總是遇到紅燈，這類，有點小孩脾氣的歌。  
他又唱了起來。

那邊又傳來撞到了什麼的響聲。  
「東杓？」  
「……勝宇哥……」  
電話那頭，響起軟綿綿的聲音。  
「嗯？」  
「不要再唱了……」  
聲音有點黏，奶聲奶氣的。  
「……很害羞……」

韓勝宇立刻安靜下來。

被可愛到沒辦法繼續唱歌的韓勝宇放慢速度，在路邊稍微冷靜了一下。  
「……嗯，就是，我很喜歡這些歌……我有好好在聽。看著歌詞，想著，原來你是這樣想我的啊。就，好像多了解了你一點。」

韓勝宇其實總是想著，應該在某個時刻說出真正想說的話。  
應該在想要抱住他的時刻，好好抱住他。

他怎麼可能滿足於只是恢復朋友的關係呢。  
孫東杓在他心中留下的，不是深不見底的鑿痕，是鮮活的、至今也在不斷生長的感情。

「……哥，你喝酒了？」  
「沒喝，很清醒！」  
「你感覺怪怪的。而且聽起來，你那邊風很大。」  
「我只是在跑步而已……就，強健身體？」  
「……那，加油？哥專心跑步，我先掛斷了……」  
「等一下！東杓……先別掛斷……」

當年，如果能好好說出那句「別走」，是不是現在，他們的距離會更近一點呢。  
但是，一直想著當年當年的，就沒有辦法看見現在，真正重要的事物。  
他不要找回那些遺失的時光了。  
他要，去追求和他一起的未來。

「東杓……我想，更了解你一點。」  
「嗯？」  
「東杓呀，說過『八歲的差距真的很大』對吧？……我也，一直都有同樣的想法。明明，跟你相處的時候，有過真的非常幸福的時光，但我卻一點都不了解你。不太了解你喜歡某樣東西的理由、不太知道你的生活、不理解你說的話，也不曉得你的想法。」

孫東杓的宿舍與韓勝宇家，有徒步二十分鐘的距離。  
「你的生日問卷，我也沒能答對什麼題目……」

孫東杓與韓勝宇，有八年的距離。  
「我一直……想要聯絡你，但我想不到，說什麼比較好。」

他想傳達的感情，不斷積累，連宇宙都無法承載。  
那麼，能夠填補那些差距嗎？  
「以前，我總是覺得，就算不了解也沒關係。但是啊……東杓，我沒能參與你的許多過去，為此非常遺憾……所以，在未來，我想要跟你一起度過。」  
「春天，想找你去江村鐵路騎自行車。」  
「夏天，想跟你到漢江公園野餐。」  
「秋天……秋天做什麼好呢？待在首爾……賞楓？」  
「冬天的話，可以帶你到南怡島玩雪。」  
「想帶你去吃很多好吃的東西、去很多好玩的地方。想要每一天，都能夠看見你。」  
韓勝宇放慢了速度。  
「東杓，我們的差距真的很大，只靠一個人追逐，是永遠也追不上的。」  
「但如果是兩個人，向著對方前進的話，我們的距離就能縮小得更快了。」  
「所以……我也，會去找你。」  
「會跑著去。」  


「東杓，你有聽見嗎？」  
「……有。」

韓勝宇停下腳步。  
他的眼前是孫東杓宿舍前那盞路燈。

「我……過去的五年，還有這一個星期，考慮了很多很多事情。社會觀感也好，家人朋友的想法、我自己的想法，還有未來的可能性……」  
「我覺得我那樣疏遠你，五年來又幾乎不聞不問，你不可能還會接受我，也擔心我們之間的差距不是一時能夠彌補的，那樣未來也不會有什麼好結局。」  
「但我，後來才發現我錯了。」  
「對『現在』的我來說最重要的，只有東杓你的想法。」

首爾冬天的夜晚真的很冷。韓勝宇不斷呼出白氣，因為方才在這種低溫下邊跑步邊說話加唱歌，還稍微有點喘。  
而且，心臟快要跳出喉頭了。  
腦裡嗡嗡作響，思緒亂成一團。  
他抬起頭。

「東杓呀，可以看看窗外嗎？就是，朝著門的那扇。」

電話那頭傳來了腳步聲。   
不久之後，面向大門的、用窗簾塞得密不透風的那扇窗，悄悄掀起了一個角。  
韓勝宇對那扇窗揮了揮手。

「我……想跟你分享今天，我許下的第三個願望。」  
「東杓。」  
「我一直，都想要成為你真正的家人。」  
「從那時候，到現在都。」

像是要衝破心臟那樣的，胸口的鼓動。  
彷彿可以發出讓全宇宙都聽見的叫喊。

電話那頭的人沉默了一陣，說著，等我，窗簾又被放下來。  
宿舍外的鐵門，啪擦一聲解了鎖。韓勝宇推開鐵門，走了進去，又將身後的鐵門關上。  
話筒裡傳出了什麼衣物摩擦的雜音，還有重重的走路聲，咚咚、咚咚、咚咚，像是韓勝宇的心跳。  
然後，裡面的門也開了。

「勝宇哥。」  
想見到的那個人轉身關上門。他穿著薄薄的外套，聲音軟綿綿的，像能化成水。

孫東杓就那樣站在門前。  
半晌，才朝著手機話筒開口。  
「……我一直很害怕。」  
「害怕我是不是做錯了什麼，你才會疏遠我。」  
「害怕跟別人親近起來，又會遭到拋棄。」  
「害怕你又來接近我……只是因為心血來潮……」  
「怕你隨時……又會離開……」

他的聲音變得斷斷續續，夾雜著哽咽跟抽氣聲。  
  
「解散……之後，重回練習生的那段日子，我每天、每天，都想要放棄……但是想到……勝宇哥說過的……話……就、能夠……再努力一下……」  
「勝宇哥……是我、很重要……的人……」  
  
此刻，韓勝宇非常想要抱住眼前的人。  
想交換彼此的體溫與鼻息，想他的聲音在耳邊圍繞，想他也這樣緊抱住自己。

所以韓勝宇跑過去，狠狠抱住了他。

孫東杓緊緊攀著他的肩膀，頭靠著，身體埋在韓勝宇的羽絨外套裡面，被牢牢地包了起來。  
「可是我又……很討厭你……」  
孫東杓的手冰冰涼涼的，韓勝宇想把他的手拿下來搓熱，但又捨不得放開他，只能再把他摟緊一點。  
「你、總是、好像……沒有……很在乎我……」  
「好像……只有我一個人……在意你……」  
「……就算長大了……也追不上……」  
「……我、想要放棄……可是……又放不掉……」  
他蹭著韓勝宇的脖子，眼淚浸溼了韓勝宇的衣領。  
「成長真的好痛啊……哥……」

親手被韓勝宇打碎的那顆心，即使修補起來，也是到處坑坑疤疤的。  
彌補不了的，那些破碎的東西，只能化為眼淚不斷掉落。  
然後從心上，長出更加堅不可催之物。

韓勝宇沒能在那些他脆弱無比的時光陪伴。他想，他這輩子唯一會悔恨不已的，除了這件事別無其他。  


「東杓。」  
韓勝宇伸手，揉了揉孫東杓的頭髮，又摟住他。  
「我也非常在乎你。」  
  
他想了一下，覺得這句話可能還不夠。  
孫東杓哭得皺巴巴的。他想起了出道夜那時候，站在舞臺上哭得惹人憐愛的小朋友。  
讓他想要把全世界都獻給他。

「我，非常喜歡你，是獨一無二的、只有你才能擁有的那種喜歡。」

韓勝宇一直是個謹慎的人。  
他原本沒有打算把那些心思告訴孫東杓。孫東杓是那樣，會把宇宙捧到你眼前送給你的人，他沒自信能承接那麼多愛意，也有太多顧慮而無法回應。  
他總是瞻前顧後，才錯過了那麼多珍貴的東西。  
但他不想再放掉了。

他不敢承認的那些感情，不敢說出口的那些話，  
他想在接下來，用一生的時間來說。

韓勝宇一下一下地拍著小朋友的背。小朋友在他懷裡哭著哭著，慢慢就平靜了下來。  
他感覺到自己的衣領被拉起來擦了擦眼淚。  
孫東杓放開他的領子，又抱住他的腰，在他懷裡蹭了蹭，才抬起臉，眼角哭得紅紅的。  


光是看著他，就讓韓勝宇覺得世界都溫暖了起來。

彷彿他們從不曾分離。

「東杓，」他抱著孫東杓，輕輕搖晃，「所以你願意成為我的家人嗎？」想了想，又補充：「將來有一天會登記的那種。」  
  
孫東杓思考了一下，接著，揚起像貓一樣的笑。  
「但我媽媽不可以嫁給你。」  
他眨眨眼。

韓勝宇也忍不住笑了。  
「沒關係，你是我的就好。」

＊  
在那場永生難忘的夏天之後，  
他們終於能開始擁有屬於四季的回憶。

幸好，還不算太晚。

＊＊

韓勝宇在回家的路上，收到了孫東杓的訊息，內容只有一張貼圖。  
是親吻的圖案。

跟他不小心發出去的那張是相呼應的。

被可愛到的韓勝宇在路中間默默蹲下來。  
——他現在回去拐走小朋友還來得及嗎？

＊＊

花絮跟表演影片上傳了。  
合作舞臺收到了很多好評，概念、武打橋段、雙人舞與SOLO部分受到新聞與論壇花式誇讚，各種解析與反應影片出籠，還吸引了不少路人欣賞。  
花絮的觀看次數也很高，除了稱讚他們幾人之間的化學反應之外，有一篇留言因為讚數最高，而出現在留言頂端。  
「啊……看到這個組合，就想起了當年PDX的BOSS組。雖然節目被造假毀了，但我的喜歡是真心的啊ㅠ ㅠ……練習生們、代表與導師們，希望你們都能幸福。」  
韓勝宇不知為何有些觸動。

那個夏天對他來說，也是真心的。  
他們奮力一搏的決心，與無數流著汗水與眼淚的日子，誰都無法磨滅。

＊＊

「……所以，勝宇哥你跟東杓和好了？」  
「對，麻煩你跟鎭赫說，叫他別擔心了。」  
電話那頭的金宇碩幽幽地嘆了口氣：「我可不是他的監護人。」  
「沒辦法，跟鎭赫講就等於全世界都會知道了，好像我在炫耀一樣——雖然我的確有這個意思。」  
韓勝宇只跟金宇碩說了他跟東杓和好的事，沒說進一步的關係，畢竟這個話題還是有點敏感，他不想造成朋友們的困擾。  
雖然他不知道這樣還能炫耀什麼，但不妨礙他想炫耀。

電話那頭沉默良久。  
「……勝宇哥，小心縱慾過度。」  
然後迅速掛斷。

？  
金宇碩您？  


＊＊

身為藝人，為了保護隱私，最好的約會地點還是在家裡。  
韓勝宇無比慶幸的是，他跟孫東杓在一起時已經搬出宿舍了，而且家裡離孫東杓的宿舍也不遠，約會沒有任何障礙。

此時此刻，雖然長高但幾乎是長腿長的孫東杓還是像以前一樣順利坐在他懷裡，一邊吃著買來的雞爪。

「杓呀……」  
韓勝宇蹭蹭他的小朋友，語氣真摯又委屈。  
「你之前到底是真的把我的聯絡方式刪掉了，還是只是騙我的？」  
  
孫東杓聞言，哼了一聲，涼涼地說：「反正哥的One Pick也已經不是我了，就算我真的刪掉也無所謂吧。」  
那意思就是沒刪了。  
並沒有受到任何打擊只是想藉話題撒嬌的韓勝宇假哭了幾聲：「那我要做什麼才能再度擁有孫東杓同學通訊錄的一個位置呢？現在過去跟未來的One Pick位置都留給孫東杓同學夠嗎？」

「怎麼可能這麼簡單。」  
孫東杓吃完手上的雞爪，脫掉塑膠手套整齊地放在一邊，再將放在一旁桌上的手機拿過來，慢悠悠地躺在韓勝宇身上解鎖。  
然後他轉過身，將手機放到韓勝宇手中，改側坐在他身上，韓勝宇自動一手撈住他的腰，免得他掉下去。

孫東杓舒舒服服地抱著他：「你，從通訊錄中找一個人，打電話跟他說，你要把他的電話從我的通訊錄裡刪掉了，說服他接受這件事，成功了我就多了個位置，可以把你加進去。」

韓勝宇從善如流地接過了他的手機，開啟通訊錄。他輸入自己手機的前幾碼，畫面上迅速跳出記錄了自己手機的通訊錄欄位。  
名稱顯示為「男朋友」。  
點進去，又看到通訊錄裡的備註：「有機會成為老婆」。  
於是他在下面增加了新的備註：「有更大的機會成為老公」。

他滿意地開啟孫東杓的Kakao，孫東杓跟他的對話視窗釘選在最上層。  
暱稱是「超級喜歡我的老公史努比」。

韓勝宇忍住笑，假裝無奈地唉聲嘆氣了一番，抱住自家小孩，將他的手機放回桌上。  
擅長勾引人的小朋友戳著自己一邊的臉頰，偏著頭，對他眨了眨眼：「怎麼樣，哥還想要我通訊錄上的位置嗎？」

「我改變主意了。」  
韓勝宇低下頭，在孫東杓耳邊低喃。  
「比起來，我還是更想要你。」

End.

寫完《刃心》、《同歸殊途》到這篇結束後，我想寫的現實向深冬星宇也結束啦。

原本只是想給一個HE所以寫後續，預想應該幾千字就能結束吧，但光是要理清很多事情，解決很多待解決的問題，就發現愈寫愈多……韓勝宇同學追妻之路真是道路阻且長。  
我甚至原本還想讓新角色當情敵，結果在有情敵出現之前，韓勝宇同學已經給自己弄出SSS級的難題了。為了不要真的等五年才把孫東杓拐回家，韓勝宇同學請你現在開始加油好嗎？（今年的生日請讓我看看新糖吧）。

順便說明一下篇名的意思：  
「同歸殊途」是指做事方法不同結果卻相同，被我拿來當成「不管韓勝宇怎麼努力結局都不會改變」的意思←  
「互利共生」是「互相利用+共生」，很亂來的篇名真是非常抱歉w。

最後，非常感謝他們倆給我帶來了美好的日子，希望孩子們都能快點有新的活動，重新站在他們夢想的舞臺上。  
也非常感謝給我的文章愛心、Kudo或回饋的讀者們，謝謝你們一起愛著這個CP。  
目前暫時沒有離開這個CP的想法，不過接下來就想寫比較快樂甜美的東西（真的嗎），也希望能繼續與各位相見。


End file.
